


奴隶少年三部曲之二：伏低！做小！

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Complete, Discipline, Dom/sub, Dominance, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Sexual Content, Foot Fetish, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Slaves, Submission, master - Freeform, slave - Freeform, 同性恋, 奴隶, 完结, 男男 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 31,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 赵刚是个中学生，父母娇惯、学业优秀，朋友众多，无忧无虑。今天，他忽然从学校被紧急叫回家，得知一个晴天霹雳的消息：他被父母白送给别人了……送给一个大街上随便找的、卖杂货的麻脸大叔当Sub……立刻就要收拾东西跟大叔走……大叔想对他干什么就能干什么……本文口味将比较轻（跟上一部《主人！主人！》相比口味比较轻）
Relationships: 胡静/胡大山, 赵刚/胡大山, 赵刚/胡静
Kudos: 14





	1. 设定，人物介绍，前提背景

本章其实挺重要的。希望大家不要完全跳过，对之后肉文的阅读体验，会有正面效果。

**【设定】** 在某个年代，在宇宙某个角落的一个大帝国，所有人都有特技能力。但是其中只有大约一半人是有用的真实能力。另一半人只有废能力，也就是没有用的能力。 一个常见的废能力是“外表永葆青春”：寿命并不加长，到了岁数身体功能会照常、甚至更快一些减退，保持的仅仅是容貌、皮肤。

这些废能力者进入青春期，必须离开家庭，找一个真实能力者做主宰者（Dominant， **简称Dom** ），他们自己成为屈服者（Submissive， **简称Sub** ）。

Dom庇护Sub，给Sub提供衣食，同时对Sub有不可动摇的权威。Sub有义务听从Dom安排，给Dom提供绝对服务。Sub没有公民权，不能投票、签字，所有身份、社会行为，必须由Dom管理。

Sub和Dom签约，可以在市场上合法拍卖，Dom付钱后就可以和Sub的监护人签约。也有很多Dom是Sub的父母在亲朋里找的良善人家。

最近十年来，“Sub平权”运动越来越潮流，在大城市甚至有人喊出“Sub的命也是命”的口号，帝国议会去年还讨论过“Sub居民权利法案”（以微弱差距没有通过）。不过传统思想和势力仍然是统治地位。

 **人物1：** 赵刚，中学生，废能力者（外表永葆青春）。赵刚是个无忧无虑的少年，父亲是个收入优厚的政府公务员，母亲Sub出身在家操持家务。他虽然是废能力者，但是是家里的独生子，一直娇生惯养、父母宠爱。他俊朗、健美、阳光，在学校是学霸。他的梦想，是长大后和一个英俊的明星Dom学长签约，俩人做好哥们、好伴侣……

当然，只是模模糊糊偶尔想想而已。他的岁数虽然够了签约的法定年龄，但是父母开明，不指望卖他挣钱，说好了，至少等他中学毕业再张罗着找Dom。他还能在家快快乐乐玩好几年呢，签约Dom什么的，现在琢磨太早了。

总的来说，赵刚出身城市中产家庭，漂亮、开朗、良好教育，自己也不虚荣、没有不切实际的幻想，将来找一个满意的、脾气好的同龄人Dom，不成问题。他的前途，一片光明。

 **人物2：** 胡大山，中年大叔，一个外省五金杂货批发市场的小老板；真实能力：龙精虎猛。他身材魁梧，因为脸上有些麻子，被赵刚称为麻子、麻脸等等。

胡大山从小读书是学渣，在班级里被老师骂笨、被同学嘲笑。他不服气，想上大学，结果连最差的地方学院都进不去。无论什么方面，他都是再普通不过的一个人。

这天，胡大山到外地出差，在街上走着，忽然被一个不认识的人找上来，说自己有个潇洒英俊的学霸儿子，硬要白送给他当Sub。故事，就从这里开始……

* * *

_本文情节受《Yes，Master》（作者: Feline_Fan）极大启发。特此致谢。  
声明：故事发生在异时空，有不同的教育系统、社会习惯，未必和地球完全一致。所有人物的岁数都符合法律规定。 _


	2. 离家

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 胡大山看到赵刚的照片，眼睛一亮：“小伙子真帅”。他吞了一大口口水，一拍大腿：“好，既然白送，我就要了，不要白不要。”

赵刚是个中学生，父母优容、学业优秀、朋友众多，无忧无虑。 一个周五中午，赵刚从课堂上被紧急叫回家，一进家门，父母正陪一个麻脸大叔聊天，告知他一个晴天霹雳的消息：

“什么？你们把我送人了？……已经签约成Sub了？……Dom就是这个卖杂货的麻脸大叔？

“什么？你们也不认识他，临时在大街上随便找来，就把我送给他了？这、这……

“这，这怎么可能？不是说好了，等我中学毕业以后再说吗？

“对了，你们不是把我卖了吧，这个丑八怪付了你们多少钱？

“一分钱都没收，白送出去的……这大叔家不富裕……无语，太离奇了！

“签约Dom难道不要我先面试挑一下吗？这个麻子是哪里蹦出来王八蛋，他绝对不是我的Dom！

“我不管，妈惹法科，我回学校接着上课去了，待会生物课还要解刨实验呢，不许缺席的……

“喂，麻子，滚一边去，不要挡路。晚上我回家，别让我再看见你这个恶心巴拉的老……”

啪。

屋子里安静了一瞬。赵刚捂着脸，天旋地转几秒钟，不敢相信自己被麻子大叔抽了个大嘴巴。

“你打我？”他一时不明所以，随之而来是满腔怒火，这辈子，无论是爸妈、还是在外面，还没人碰过他一根指头。

他扭头对着爸妈喊，“你们看到了，他打我！我要报警，这事没完……”

平时英明果断的爸爸、溺爱护犊的妈妈，此时双双面色发白，爱莫能助。

已经签了约，Sub在法律上正式跟父母脱离关系，完全由Dom掌握生死，必须完全听从Dom的指挥、伺候Dom、满足Dom的一切要求和欲望。Dom别说打个嘴巴，就是扒光了赵刚鸡奸他的屁股眼，也是合法的。

爸爸走过去忙着对着阴沉脸的麻脸大叔说好话。妈妈把吵嚷着的赵刚拉回自己的小屋冷静一下。

那个下午，赵刚先跟妈妈吵了半天，又跟爸爸吵了半天，最后自己关在屋里生了半天闷气，最后终于明白两件事：

一，真的签约了，签约的Dom真的是那个麻子大叔，胡大山，一个外省五金杂货市场的小老板，普普通通的一个人，没有任何特别。今天上午之前根本没人认识他，忽然就被爸爸找上门求着，把自己白送给他当Sub。赵刚反复查看签好字的、盖了帝国人力部大印的合同文本，是真的。

二，胡大山那个大嘴巴，真的白打了。爸妈只能在旁边看着自己被打，警察不会管，自己还绝对不能还手。是的，绝对不能还手。Sub打Dom是重罪。如果Dom没事，扒光了，当街五十鞭。如果Dom受伤，发配军妓营！不问理由，不问是非，只看Sub是否对Dom动手。这些，都是《Sub思想修养》这门课里反复学过的。

至于把自己白送出去的理由，父母说现在不能讲，以后会知道，据说是为了自己好……真是白日见鬼，还是莫名其妙的滑稽恶鬼！ 

* * *

时间过去。爸爸试探着敲了两次小屋的门。

走一步看一步吧。妈妈保证说胡大山是好人家，会是个比爸妈还好的家……还劝自己不能看人看脸，尤其身为Sub，心里绝对不能对Dom有任何不敬……

好吧，自己身为青春男孩，顶天立地，确实不应当对别人长相唧唧歪歪。 Dom今晚就要回外省，顺便带自己回家。这是自己的Dom做的决定，他是自己的男人，做的决定就是天，自己现在已经成了一只Sub，只能低三下四地听从，不能讨价还价。

少年长长叹一口气。走吧，别拖泥带水，象个娘们似的，让自己都看不起自己。 他做了决定，起立，利落地拿了些小件，打开自己的屋门，“走吧，我准备好了。”

出家门的时候，赵刚对妈妈问了句傻话：“就我一个人上路，你们不跟我一起吧”？妈妈立刻就掉泪了。

在场的三个男人，包括赵刚自己，都沉默了一阵。赵刚和爸爸有力地互相搂抱一下，告别。

赵刚爸爸看着眼前身材高大的儿子，想到他懵懵懂懂，忽然如此离去，心里不好受。今天晚上，他也许就要在一个陌生的地方，在别人的床上，被一个陌生的、赤身裸体、满身黑毛的麻脸大叔，淫笑着扒掉衣服裤子、脱掉鞋子袜子、压在胯下、用大鸡巴猥亵侮辱、鸡奸屁股眼、被干得狼哭鬼号、光着脚朝天乱踢、蓬头垢面、昏天黑地。

赵刚低着头，背着自己的背包，吃力地一手一只拉着两只大旅行箱，跟在胡大山后面，其中一只旅行箱特别重，是胡大山的。

胡大山有了新Sub，舒舒服服空手走在前面，笑眯眯地对赵刚父母挥手告辞，脸上麻子粒粒饱满：“赵先生，赵太太，谢谢你们辛苦养大这么漂亮的一个小伙子，香喷喷地教育好了，白送给我当Sub。以后他的一切就由我来做主，你们不用送，请回吧。”

* * *

**【背景解释】** 绵续千年的帝国，最近在边境遭受一次大败，十几万军队成了俘虏。虽然这个消息很糟，但是跟普通老百姓关系不大。毕竟帝国大得很，边境远得很，历史上帝国遭受的比这更惨的失败有好几次，每次都没有动摇根本。

赵刚的爸爸是市政府公务员，负责政府纪要通信。今天早上他刚上班，忽然看到一个骇人听闻的绝密内幕消息：帝国总参谋部决定，境内所有身份号码尾数在某某区段内的废能力者，只要还没有签约Dom，无论出身、无论背景，一概征召，作为战败赔偿，送到敌国当军妓！这样可以换回被俘虏的十几万士兵。

帝国士兵都是真实能力者，每一个都很宝贵。哪怕用一百个废能力者换一个士兵，都合算。至于废能力者的命运……士兵身为真实能力者尚且时刻准备为国牺牲，废能力者有一个为帝国皇帝捐躯的机会，应该感到荣幸。

重要的是，赵刚的的身份号码尾数，就在这个区段之内！

征召令明天凌晨正式宣告颁发，政府Dom-Sub签约办公室将在今天中午十二点准时停止办公。赵刚爸爸一看表，已经早上八点多。能救赵刚的唯一可能，是在剩下的区区不到四个小时里，给他找一个Dom紧急签约！

赵刚爸爸人脉不算窄，但不能大张旗鼓宣扬绝密消息的内容，只能小范围内求亲告友。好容易找到三个凑合着符合最低标准的候选人，第一个一打听，重病缠身，快死了。第二个不想在这个节骨眼惹事，怕触犯总参谋部军法的灰色地带，死活不要赵刚，倒贴一大笔嫁妆都不要。第三个是胡大山，经济条件中等偏下，教育背景很差，还居住在遥远的外省。不过介绍人说胡大山对Sub很好，不但不反对Sub出门抛头露面，还支持Sub继续读中学，甚至鼓励Sub将来读大学。这是相当开明的举动。仅此一条，看来胡大山八成老实、善良。赵刚签约过去，也许不会受什么委屈吧。

关键是，胡大山是紧张的时间里，唯一一个谈妥的。他正好在本市出差，原本打算当天回外省，被赵刚爸爸匆匆忙忙找上门。胡大山拿着赵刚的资料翻看，眼睛一亮：“嗯，大城市富裕家庭出身，背景不错的男孩”。看到学校纪录，满意点头：“成绩很好，是个学霸，老师评语不错”。再看照片，眼睛又一亮：“小伙子真帅”。他吞了一大口口水，一拍大腿：“好，既然白送，我就要了，不要白不要。”


	3. Sub生涯开始

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 好的，先生。边上那个是您的Sub吗？Sub不能象正常人类一样使用卧铺，您可以租个铁笼，把他存放在铺位底下的地板上……

以前去火车站，都是父母忙前忙后，赵刚大模大样坐着看手机、打游戏、聊天，到点上车。

现在有了一个男人，低三下四地给他当Sub，顿时世界完全改变，必须忍气吞声地当小厮随身伺候。

胡大山身材魁梧，大步流星，赵刚一步一拐、拖着两个沉重的大箱子颇为狼狈，踢踢啦啦勉强跟在后面。胡大山的箱子有一个坏轮子，老是歪向一边，弄得男孩气急败坏。

到了候车室，胡大山一屁股坐下，赵刚腰酸背痛地把行李箱松开，才想坐，被胡大山指挥的团团转：打水、太凉、回头去买热茶、送到胡大山手上、去查时刻表、回来请示、没记清被训斥、回去再看、再回来请示、从Dom手里拿过两张钱去排队买票、窜上跳下好容易排到、却垂头丧气空着手去见自己的Dom：

“售票员说我不算正式的人类，不能买票。”

“哦，我忘了，你现在才是最低级的Sub，什么资质都没有，过两天，得让你去考个《伺候主人资格证》。”

赵刚雪白漂亮的牙齿屈辱地咬了咬嘴唇。就在今天上午，自己是父母的独生子、学校里的学草、学霸，出门趾高气扬、挑三拣四。现在，莫名其妙被父母白送给眼前这个麻脸大叔，成了他予取予求的贱奴Sub，连人类都不算了。

胡大山站起来，亲自去买票。赵刚无聊地站在一边，听着胡大山和售票员的对话：

“买票，卧铺，今晚下一班出发、明早到达外省的夜班快车。”

“好的，先生。边上那个是您的Sub吗？Sub不能象正常人类一样使用卧铺，您可以租个铁笼，把他存放在铺位底下的地板上。（喂喂，把我当猫狗吗？）

“但是如果他撒尿或者拉屎弄脏地板，要罚款的。（这是什么话，我象是随地大小便的人吗？）

“怕麻烦的话，可以把他托运在牲畜车厢，给他买个厩位，有站位、或者坐位，（牲畜车厢？只能站着或者坐着过夜？）

“下车时，火车上免费提供去除臭虫的喷剂”。（什么？还有臭虫！）

排在后面的一对夫妇带着一个小孩。小孩黑亮亮的眼睛好奇地看着赵刚：“妈妈，那个大哥哥为什么不能睡卧铺？”……“嘘，别摸他，你将来注定要顶天立当Dom的，他跟你不一样，他是一头低三下四的Sub，上了车，得关到全是臭虫的畜生栏里。”赵刚听到，狠狠瞪了一眼熊孩子，和他妈。

胡大山听到售票员的几个建议，扭头看了看赵刚：大男孩双手插兜地站在面前，黑黑的青春发型、浓眉毛、俊美阳刚的脸蛋、身材挺拔，肩膀胳膊健美、胸脯宽阔、两条修长的腿笔直，脚上穿着上学的帆布鞋。他小腹里升起一股火焰，转头回答：“我订一个软卧包厢。”

售票员露出心领神会的笑容：

“那就没问题了，先生，这是您的包厢票。您可以带不超过两头Sub进包厢。（我现在居然论“头”了……）

“我们给软卧客人带的Sub提供Sub标准餐。进餐时请注意不要让Sub混杂使用人类餐具，假若发现是要罚款的。（太可笑了，今天早饭我还是正常吃的）

“如果客人想给Sub额外喂食，火车上有出售小袋饲料的自动售货机。”（售票员，我恨你，祝你生个儿子没屁股眼，不，祝你生个儿子是Sub）


	4. 火车包厢里

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 胡大山接着问：“是包茎吗？鸡巴多长？”  
> “我……我不太清楚，有点包皮，但是不算包茎吧。”  
> 胡大山恶毒地笑起来：“你不清楚？那好，把裤子脱了，我来检查检查。”

“小伙子真漂亮啊，挺耐看”，在软卧包厢里安排定下后，反锁上门，只剩了他们两个人。

胡大山脱掉鞋，光着大毛脚，大咧咧地在铺位上半躺，示意赵刚侧坐在自己身边，反复打量他：“在学校算是，嗯，按你们年轻人的话，叫校草是吧。”

赵刚注意到胡大山毫不掩饰、两眼发光地猥亵地在自己裤裆打转，翻了个白眼，翘起腿挡住他的色棍视线。没回答，扭头呆看车窗外。

“嘿嘿，这皮肤很健康的小麦色，摸上去好细腻啊，你难道不怎么运动？”

赵刚的身子缩缩，躲开胡大山的咸猪手，老实地回复：“我在学校参加拳击队，还有排球队，平时运动挺多的，我也不知道为什么皮肤这么细、这么光滑，可能是种废能力吧。”

他暗自叹气，谁让自己是Sub呢，只有废能力。自己的体育在Sub里是拔尖的，但是跟那些有真实能力的Dom比，随便出来一个都能把自己干趴下。Sub，就该天生雌伏于Dom身下啊。

胡大山翻看签约办公室打印赠送的赵刚的《Sub使用手册》：“哦，这里说你钢琴比赛得过奖？”

“小学时候的事，早不弹了。”赵刚生硬地回答。自己成了这个麻子的Sub，以后的生活就要围绕着大叔的吃喝拉撒来伺候，钢琴、学业什么的，大概再跟自己无缘了。

他看到黄色的灯光下，月台的柱子在动，车开了，永远离开了自己生长的父母家，奔向未知的Dom的统治之地。

“嗯，小学也不错，”胡大山不以为意，“嘿嘿，小学生的你，弹钢琴，想起来，也挺让人上火的”，他猥琐地评价，随手打开一罐啤酒，喝了一口，递过去：“喝过啤酒吗？”

赵刚接过啤酒罐，好奇地转圈看着罐身印刷的图案：“爸妈一般不让喝，过节的时候尝过几次。”

“尝尝这个牌子的啤酒，我最喜欢。”

赵刚看着喝过一口的啤酒，易拉罐口还带着胡大山的口水，迟疑一下，想到自己在学校和朋友有时渴了会共享水杯，Sub和Dom将来要日日夜夜、拉屎撒尿睡觉在一起，之间关系，应该比学校朋友之间要紧密多了。他咬牙，闭眼抬头，灌了一口，立刻开始剧烈咳嗽，啤酒喷了一地，狼狈地捶胸、摇头：“不好喝。”

胡大山哈哈大笑，坐起来帮赵刚捶了几下背，顺势搭上赵刚的肩头，顺着少年青春肌肉发达的胳膊使劲摸，另一只手沿着少年的脊柱，在他健壮的背部和后腰上下猥亵，啧啧感叹：“小伙子肌肉不错。”

“喂，你别这么摸，我不舒服。”赵刚把胡大山的手从自己肩头推开。

胡大山调戏地把手拍回去，赵刚再次推开。

“小崽子，你是我的Sub了，我一般很宽厚，但基本规矩是有的。”胡大山有点不高兴。“第一，不许叫我‘喂’，叫我‘主人’，听到没有！”

主人确实是通用的Sub对Dom的称呼。赵刚用鼻子哼了一下，不服气地表示听到。

“第二，你是我的Sub，我的你的Dom，在我面前，你舒服不舒服，是无所谓的、毫无价值的、提都不要提，你岁数不小了，应该明白。”胡大山停了停，看赵刚敷衍了事地点了下头，接着强调：“这里只有我舒服不舒服。一切以我为中心，你的肉体感觉、心理感受，微不足道。你舒服不舒服，是顺带的、次要的，听到吗？”

包厢里一时冷场。胡大山哗啦哗啦翻动赵刚的《使用手册》，火车开动，铁轨叮咣作响。

“你身体有什么毛病没有。”胡大山啪地把小册子扔回包厢里的小桌上，问道。

赵刚撇嘴、默默摇头，眼睛一直无聊奈地看着夜色黑沉的车窗外，避开胡大山的视线。

“比如说，屁股眼里有痔疮吗？”

赵刚的浓眉一杨，眼睛惊讶地睁大。如果是个体检大夫，这个问题很正常。但是胡大山不是大夫……然而他比大夫更主宰自己一切，他是Dom。

少年迟疑着，就事论事地回答问题：“嗯，应该没有。从来没觉得有问题。”

“不错，现在没痔疮，待会屁股眼被捅开了之后，以后也不会得了……

“肠胃怎么样，拉屎规律吗？一般拉的屎什么颜色？是长条，还是屎球”？胡大山继续对阳光少年问着恶趣味的下流问题。

“这……”也许这是Dom体检Sub的例常吧，每个Sub见面都会被Dom问一遍，毕竟，Sub没有自主的能力和权利，Dom要对Sub的一切负责，包括肉体里里外外。赵刚回答：“……满规律的，每天一次，至于颜色什么的……没怎么注意过，黄色的屎球？”这个话题好恶心。

胡大山病态地听得心满意足，接着问：“是包茎吗？鸡巴多长？”

“我……我不太清楚，有点包皮，但是不算包茎吧。”

胡大山恶毒地笑起来：“你不清楚？那好，把裤子脱了，我来检查检查。”

赵刚不是傻子。他看到自己Dom的眼睛里闪着猥亵的光芒。但是他是Sub，对方是Dom，而且检查身体的理由似乎也正当…… 男孩拖拖拉拉地解开皮带，被胡大山一把抽出裤腰，扔到一边。赵刚又拉开裤裆拉链，还没把长裤褪下，胡大山已经迫不及待地把大手伸进去，隔着少年全棉的白色小裤衩，一把握住里面软软的、鼓鼓囊囊的、青春的一坨。

这是多么可爱的一坨啊。小白短裤裤腰上，依稀露出几根卷卷的阴毛。隔着薄薄的裤衩，可以看到一片黑乎乎的倒三角。

胡大山蛮横地把裤衩褪过男孩的屁股，挂到膝盖上。“自己把衬衫、背心掀到下巴。”他命令的声音有点发颤，却不容置疑。

赵刚咬牙。身为Sub，也许这就是命运吧。每个Sub，到了Dom手里，都要被这样对待的。他不是小毛孩，进了青春期，知道一些基本知识。

这是人生的一道坎，他今天遇到这道坎了。

少年默默掀开自己的衣服，露出健美的八块腹肌。可爱的肚脐镶嵌其中，如同最美丽的雕塑。 青春的身体光滑无毛，唯独在无暇的生殖器上方，有一块黑色的、浓密的森林，使得男孩身体的色彩毫不单调。

整整十分钟，胡大山翻来覆去调戏、审查、侮辱、膜拜、折磨、爱抚少年发育健康、雄性初露的生殖器。他扯、拉、翻、拽、扭、弯，仔细欣赏每一个零件：包皮、系带、龟头、尿道、冠状沟、阴茎杆、紧致的阴囊……

少年咬牙，目光看向车窗外面无穷远的黑夜深处，默默忍耐，只在胡大山粗鲁地弄疼自己肉体最柔嫩的那块肉的时候，才鼻子轻哼、胯骨闪动，试图躲开。

“嘿嘿，硬了”。胡大山口水直流。刺激之下，少年青春期身体的正常反应，让赵刚涨红了脸，不知所措。

胡大山熟练地撸着，但是少年太紧张，脑子里根本没有情欲，浑身肌肉紧绷，仿佛在斗兽场面对恐怖巨兽。而且胡大山的动作太粗野，经常弄疼。男孩的鸡巴硬了又软、软了又硬，虽然分泌出一滴甜美的前列腺液，但离射精还早。


	5. 被侮辱和被遗弃的

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你来选吧”，胡大山决定玩个游戏，“今天第一次，你是想舔我的鸡巴，还是让我操你的屁股？”

男人失去耐心，嘟囔着丢开少年的鸡巴，两只大手抓住男孩赤裸的髋骨，把他转过身，白嫩的两片完美的屁股展现在面前。

这是一片不见天日的处女地，暴露在男人眼前，任男人肆意探索、开发、侮辱……

因为不见天日，男孩别处的皮肤是小麦色，唯独屁股是雪白的本色，闪亮、诱人。

这是雄性、雌性、骨感、丰满、力量、柔和、成熟、幼稚的奇异的和谐的组合。两瓣无暇的肉块，夹着中间最神秘、最性感的峡谷。

如果把这峡谷里的秘密暴露出来，将显示出少年洁净肉体中最单纯的圣洁、也是最下流、最肮脏、最狂野的通道，通向刺骨的愉悦，和痛苦。

就像……这样……暴露出来。

男人的大手毫不动摇地分开了男孩身体中最完整的两个肌肉块，男孩最隐私的秘宝，在包厢的灯光下袒露无余。这是春泉之门、夏火之口、秋之雏菊、冬之雪藏。

胡大山又把男孩转回来，看着他俊秀的面庞：浓黑的眉毛、青春有力的眼神、刚阳的鼻子、男性的嘴唇……他一时失神。有太多太多的事情想做，每一件事都惨不忍睹、骇人听闻。他想把每件事情都干在男孩肉体每一处诱人的地方。选择太多了。

“你来选吧”，胡大山决定玩个游戏，“今天第一次，你是想舔我的鸡巴，还是让我操你的屁股？”

“什、什么？”赵刚呆了。

“两个选择，”胡大山耐心重复，“你没有性经验，至少听说过吧”，他下流地解释，竖起一根指头，“第一，舔我的鸡巴，第二”，他竖起另一根指头，“转过去，趴到对面床上，我掰开你的小屁股，把我的鸡巴插到你的屁股眼里，给你开苞。”

“我靠，你想什么呢。”少年粗暴的回答大煞风景。“你个臭流氓，你不是检查身体。”他提上裤子，拉上拉链。 倒霉！自己洁净的肉体，刚才被这个麻脸男人猥亵了！“做梦吧”。

“Sub，你态度很差”，胡大山沉下脸。“你就这么跟主人说话？Dom的命令是让你两个选择里挑一个，你的使命是执行。”

“呸”。男孩一点不鸟他。“做梦，你没权利这么干。”

“我怎么会没权利这么干？”胡大山气笑反问。

“……”少年语塞。Dom当然有权利这么干。从签约的那一秒开始，Dom就对Sub的肉体拥有了无上的、予取予求的权利。整个世界，熙熙攘攘大街上那么多人，其中每个Dom都鸡奸过Sub、每个Sub都舔过Dom的鸡巴…… 但是赵刚不甘心，青春叛逆的劲头上来，不顾逻辑地嚷道：“你就是没权利，我不让。”

“你不再是个人类男孩，仅仅是一头Sub，已经正式签约了”，胡大山对少年的蛮横不讲理又好笑、又生气、又充满邪恶的兴趣，他耐心地试图讲道理：“你只能无条件顺从我，你没有资本再继续傲娇下去……

“收起你小脾气，忍住你的小性格，不管内心再桀骜不驯，肉体也只能服服帖帖做主人的乖Sub……

“嘿嘿，如果你不选，那我就替你选。你猜猜，我选什么？” 

胡大山魁梧的身子扑了上去，男孩奋力挣扎，但是他只是一个Sub，面对拥有真实能力的Dom，注定无力反抗。

男人一只巨手把少年的双手拧到背后，另一只巨手猥亵地伸进男孩的衬衫，抚摸他的胸脯。 刚阳的男孩拳打脚踢，但是男人继续侵犯，扯下他的裤子，松松地挂在膝盖上，又伸出罪恶的手，去拽少年的裤衩。

赵刚愤怒地叫起来：“操你妈，滚开！混蛋！……耍流氓呐……来人啊……呜噜呜噜……”他的嘴被胡大山捂住，不再能呼喊，但是胡大山只剩另一只手反拧男孩的双臂，也腾不出手继续脱他的裤衩。

赵刚的小裤衩半褪到大腿跟，露出半拉白屁股，僵持在那里。他的身体象一条被钓上岸的鱼，不停打挺。两人扭缠在一起，剧烈地在包厢稀里哗啦地翻滚、踢腾。

砰砰砰，有人砸门。

胡大山跳起来，头发散乱、衣冠不整地去开门。 是列车上的乘警：“先生，怎么回事。”

“警察……他是流氓，混蛋，他要强……呜噜呜噜”，赵刚扑出去求救，被胡大山一把抓回来，再次堵住嘴，反抱着不停扭动乱踹。

“一头Sub，不好意思”，胡大山狼狈地解释。看到乘警怀疑的目光，手忙脚乱从已经脱了一半、露出半拉黑毛屁股的裤子里掏出合同文本。

“嗯，确实是头Sub，哦，今天才签约，难怪”，乘警仔细检查合同，敬业地确认无误后，还给胡大山，敬了个礼，“谢谢合作，没问题了”。

警察露出一个你知我知的邪笑，不过又立刻严肃地回归本职：“先生，虽然如此，你不能弄太吵，这节车厢里还有女士和小孩呢，包厢的木板墙不怎么隔音。需要帮助的话，我可以拿个笼子来，或者暂时把这头Sub关到列车后面的牲畜车厢里。”

“不用了，我是他的Dom，我搞得定自己的Sub”。胡大山颇觉丢脸，想努力挽回点男人面子。

赵刚大失所望、眼睁睁地看着乘警扬长而去，理都不理自己第二眼，任自己留在强奸犯身边。

他感到自己被整个世界遗弃了，回过身，看着自己的Dom，一时不知怎么办，手足无措，喏喏无语。

胡大山铁青着脸。附近有几个其他乘客，嘻嘻哈哈指指点点看笑话。他系好自己的裤子，一把抓住赵刚的胳膊，把男孩连推带拽，拧到两节车厢交接处的一块空台，摁跪在地上。 “今天晚上你给我在这跪一夜”，胡大山气得咬牙切齿：“明天到了家”，他一指自己裤腰的皮带，“老子把你扒个精光滑溜，先打得你满地乱滚、屁股开花，然后把你绑起来，先操嘴、再操屁股、再操嘴、再操屁股，让你彻底明白Sub的规矩！”


	6. 低头

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “啊？你什么”？胡大山迷迷糊糊地反问。   
> “我给你舔鸡巴”，男孩的回答斩钉截铁。

赵刚垂头丧气，跪在车厢里不知多久。

天色早已全黑。已经深夜。列车每隔一阵就到一站，人上人下忙碌一时。然后客人们安顿在自己的包厢，四周再次安静下来，只有列车行驶的单调框框声。 有的客人路过身边时，会好奇地看一眼。但是不听话的Sub在公众场合被罚跪不算罕见，没人大惊小怪。那么多人经过，一个上来问一句的都没有。

赵刚又饿又冷。他想过趁列车到站时候逃跑。但是能去哪里呢？他一头最低贱的Sub，什么文件都没有，走不了两步就会被城管抓起来。就算能跑远，去哪里呢？回家？自己的家现在是胡大山家，和父母的关系已经断绝，法律是不承认Sub和任何人类的血缘关系的。就算自己能跑回父母那里，大概他们能做的，就是让自己吃顿热饭，然后去警察局自首吧。

他想到胡大山的威胁。少年知道，自己的Dom的威胁不是空洞的，而是切实的、具体的、必然发生的事情。明天，他必须跟胡大山回家。到了家，他必然被扒光衣服，赤身裸体，一丝不挂，被打得屁股开花，狼哭鬼号，然后被绑成光猪，被侮辱、被强奸，四脚朝天，该舔鸡巴舔鸡巴、该被鸡奸被鸡奸。

那么，现在抗拒的意义何在？

更可怕的是，他甚至不是正义的一方。任何人，包括所有的路人、警察、朋友、乃至父母，都会说自己不是好Sub，不能满足Dom的欲望，不能遵守Sub守则……

夜很深了。赵刚跪得头晕眼花，浑身酸麻。他忽然站起来，向自己Dom的包厢走去。

包厢门没锁。赵刚开门进去。里面充满男人的鼾声，以及男人的体味。

他咬咬牙，伸手推了推床上的胡大山。鼾声停止，但是男人没醒。

男孩又使劲推了推。 胡大山两眼朦胧地从梦里翻身半起，在车厢走廊洒进的灯光里，看到床前站着的少年身影，不明所以，充满睡意地问：“干什么？”

赵刚咬牙，下定决心，仿佛战士即将对敌人碉堡冲锋那样严肃，哑着嗓子，使劲说出考虑很久的话：“我给你舔鸡巴。”

“啊？你什么”？胡大山迷迷糊糊地反问。

“我给你舔鸡巴”，男孩的回答斩钉截铁。

胡大山抬手看了看手表的时间：“凌晨一点，你这小孩神经病啊，我困着呢，去，自己到旁边床睡觉，过了夜再说。”

少年思前想后几个小时，考虑了一切可能发展，就是没想到这个局面。好像一个下决心自杀的人，悲壮地仰头喝下毒药，发现是一杯凉水。 他愣了愣，傻乎乎地问：“那……我不用接着跪到外边了吗？”

没有回答，胡大山如雷的鼾声再起。

* * *

在梦里，赵刚忘掉了所有他认识的麻子，男的、女的、小学时期、中学时期，全忘了。他和自己的朋友白雷在做生物解刨实验，解刨一只小兔子。白雷是个Sub，前段时间被他爸卖给一个退伍老兵，不知怎么又回来上学。他们聊天、说笑。白雷拿着解刨刀，笑着说：“这是胸脯”。刀划开了小兔子的胸脯，赵刚的胸脯也同时剧痛，仿佛有人下了降头，把他和小兔子联系起来。白雷又说：“这是生殖器”，刀划下去，赵刚的鸡巴同时剧痛。他大喊：“停手”。白雷冷笑：“为什么？我是你的Dom，我想砍哪里，就砍哪里”，说着，一刀刺进小兔子的屁股。赵刚定睛一看，哪里是白雷，分明是胡大山！ 他的屁股同时剧痛，惊吓得大喊一声，彻底醒来。

天才蒙蒙亮，大概早晨六点钟的样子。赵刚一时有点迷糊，不知身在何处，很快，肉体上肆意游走的两只大手，唤起了他昨天的恐怖记忆。

他扭头，看到胡大山，已经脱得赤身裸体，露出一身丑陋的、长满黑毛的肌肉，眼睛闪着邪恶的色彩，看着眼前落入自己魔爪、再也跑不掉的小兔子，一会拧少年的乳头、一会伸进裤子摸鸡巴、一会那手指扒进裤衩捅屁股。

赵刚挣扎了几下，想起昨天夜里自己做的承诺，放弃了。 自己是个卑微的Sub，对方是雄性的Dom，自己唯一的工作，就是顺从对方、为了让对方感官愉悦而虐待自己、为了满足对方的兽欲而放弃自己的贞洁、和阳刚。他要做个好Sub，Dom的好Su。 他不是男人，他是Sub，他要服帖，他要听话，他要敬业……

他四肢摊开，任对方宽衣解带，脱掉衬衫、拔掉背心、解开裤腰、把长裤和裤衩一起拉到脚踝处。他任对方肆意攻城略地，任对方的大手大嘴覆盖胸脯、肩头、腹肌、髋骨、以及，羞不可言的部位。

胡大山征服了傲气、叛逆的男孩，裆下欲望腾起。他光着屁股，迈起大毛腿、大毛脚，爬上少年的床，做最后的刺杀。

他摁紧赵刚赤裸的、洁净的躯体，全身压上，光滑地肌肤磨蹭，舒服得男人象野猪似的哼哼。

他撅起嘴巴寻找男孩的舌头，要吸取青春少年味蕾上最甜美的花露。

赵刚身为阳刚少年，精光赤溜地被沉重的毛茸茸的男人压着，充满屈辱。忽然看到胡大山的大脸凑了上来，一脸恶心的陶醉表情，每个麻子都发出红光，象蛆虫一样蠕动，男人丑陋、腌臜的大舌头无耻地伸出来，滴答着猪泔水一样的哈喇子，往自己脸上舔、嘴上舔，甚至往自己嘴巴里钻，滑溜溜地仿佛丑陋无比的一条长肉虫。

任是少年已经下定了献身的决定，这样恶心的场景还是超出了他无邪的大脑和阳光的小脑能容忍的极限，他大叫、大扭、大踢，愤怒挣扎，不再屈服，直到脸上“啪”地一声，挨了一记耳光。

“别吵了”，胡大山精虫上脑的当头被男孩乱踢，怕再次惹来乘警，勉强控制住邪欲，退回了自己的床。他大怒：“你个小王八蛋，反反复复。看今天回家我怎么治你！你不服气是吧，哼哼，老子要是打不服你，就把你卖了，有的是人能治你。反正你是白送的，卖一毛钱都不亏。”


	7. 野蛮

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 沉默了十几秒，男孩像个木头人一样又重复了一遍：“你来操我屁股吧。这次，我真的准备好了”。他想假装说得再诚恳一点，但是这样的话已经是他的极限。

少年赤裸身体，在床上坐起，默默把裤子提上，光着上身，抱着膝盖，把头埋下。

他没有哭泣。他在愤怒，愤怒这个世道的不公，愤怒自己对世道不公而无能为力，愤怒这样的无能为力发生在自己的肉体上。

隔壁包厢，隔着薄薄的木板，忽然响起碰撞声、淫声艳语、和叽咕叽咕的肉体滑动声。男孩不大懂细节，但是知道是那里的Dom在对Sub干惨不忍睹的下流事情。自己也最终是这个下场吗？

Dom操Sub是天赋人权，皇帝都管不到。既然已经签约，只要乐意，Dom想怎么操Sub、就怎么操Sub。就算操死Sub，也不过罚点款。Dom可以操Sub一辈子……除非，除非Dom改了主意，把Sub转卖出去……比如，象报纸上报道的那样，转卖给妓院

胡大山暴怒地又重复了一遍：“一毛钱卖你到妓院，让你拽，他妈的，卖完了再去嫖你，给脸不要脸，有的是人能治得你服服帖帖。” '

赵刚不寒而栗。

报纸上说，如果被转卖，自己这种二手Sub的最大买主是妓院。各地妓院喜欢买充满反抗精神的男孩Sub，训练好了以后，打扮的花枝招展，逼他们光着屁股给客人跳舞、当众表演自慰、然后被客人带到小房间去，遭受男孩能够遭受的最耻辱的蹂躏……

自己是最下贱的Sub，毫无法律地位，胡大山要卖自己，无论卖给谁、个人还是妓院、甚至是器官采集工厂，都是合法的。他完全能这么干。如果进了妓院，那些打手、淫棍，有足够的经验的超强的变态欲望，24小时不间断的调教自己，求生不得，求死不成，最终在嫖客面前跳舞、手淫、丢人现眼，千人插、万人捅。

嫖客里甚至会有自己以前的同学、父母的朋友……

良久，男孩木然抬起头来，眼睛依然倔强，但是不再大喊。他低声、嘶哑着说：“你来操我屁股吧。”

“滚，你以为我堂堂一个Dom，稀罕操你一个下贱Sub的臭屁股眼？”

赵刚咬着嘴唇，看着胡大山。就是这个人，脱了裤子，裤裆里有一根丑陋的鸡巴。自己以后要舔这个男人的这根鸡巴、自己的肛门要被这根鸡巴插进来……

沉默了十几秒，男孩像个木头人一样又重复了一遍：“你来操我屁股吧。这次，我真的准备好了”。他想假装说得再诚恳一点，但是这样的话已经是他的极限。

胡大山看向男孩。这是一个沉默的、刚毅的、顽强的少年，岁数还不到胡大山的一半。 如此纯洁、无辜，以至于对插屁股眼如此恐惧。 男人的心软了一下，想到赵刚父母辛苦把男孩子养这么大，求着送给自己让自己操屁股眼，这样的美少年成了自己的Sub，可以任自己侮辱、糟蹋、凌虐，黑色的火焰再次燃烧。他低沉着声音说：“真的想好了？想好的话，自己转过身去。”

少年屈辱地自己转过身，面冲包厢的木板墙，把自己无助的屁股，展现给心怀叵色的男人。他感到胡大山的目光火辣辣地在自己的脊背和屁股上灼烧，但是无能为力，无法保护自己的屁股眼。

侮辱人格的命令一个接一个传来：

“主动把裤带解开，

“自己把裤子褪到膝盖，

“把裤衩也褪下去，对，露出白屁股，

“把光屁股冲我撅起来，撅高点， “趴好被操的姿势，自己掰开屁股缝。”

男孩默默执行，以可笑地姿势、光着身子、笨拙地趴着，耻辱到极点。

胡大山过来，粗暴地拉扯男孩的裤子，赵刚顺从地略抬膝盖，让男人把自己的裤子扒下去，在脚脖子上团成一堆。

这是一具完美的男孩的背影，展现在胡大山面前。肌肉健美的肩头、脊背，有力又苗条的雄腰、性感无比的屁股、修长光滑的大腿、健康多毛的小腿。浑身肌肉紧张、颤抖。

赵刚面冲木头墙，听着隔壁包厢传来的啊啊哦哦声。 自己的屁股缝被扒开，露出谁都没见过的、最干净的、也是最肮脏的屁股眼。

胡大山鲁莽地玩弄着自己的屁股眼，粗大的手指头一会进、一会出，似乎在涂抹润滑油。 他的大手戏玩自己的鸡巴，仿佛一只狒狒在拨弄一串没有成熟的香蕉。

赵刚屈辱地咬着牙，没做作声。他不反抗，也不合作。

胡大山玩了一会男孩的鸡巴，略微失望地确认目前这种状态下，男孩无法勃起。

少年觉得一个硬邦邦、弹性十足的东西顶在自己最私密的括约肌上。他知道那是什么，他自己身上也有一根。他知道自己男孩的末日到来了。自己空有一身肌肉，光着脊梁、光着屁股，趴着雌伏于一个男人，等男人拿鸡巴捅自己屁股眼，真是下贱透了，被糟蹋到极点、委屈到极点。

男孩的身体充满肌肉的美丽、光滑，发出神圣的光芒。这是一具没心没肺、乐观向上的青春少年的肉体，赤裸、刚阳，象热带草原上一丝不挂、无忧无虑奔跑的年轻的雄性羚羊，即将成为一群雌性羚羊的头领、即将把自己雄性的种子在自己的领地肆意播撒。肌肉的每一次拉动、每一次抽搐，都充满了力量的优雅、和昂扬蓬勃的朝气。

而男人的身体是丑陋的、肌肉纵横的、长满黑毛的。这是一头热带草原上凶恶的狮王，傲慢、狂野、不屑一顾，把年轻的、前程远大的雄性羚羊，自私地、罪恶地扑到在地，肆意凌虐。

年轻的雄羚羊在雌羚羊面前是伟大的象征、刚阳的代表、种族延续的骄子，但是他的力量在狮王面前不值一提，仅仅是一块供对方肆意享受的、扭动挣扎的肌肉块，平铺在包厢里的床铺上。

男人强大的傲慢的鸡巴，野蛮、经验老道地进入。仅仅一秒，就攻陷了少年的秘密城门。

又一秒，粗大得令人惊讶的肉棒全面侵入少年狭窄、湿润、温暖的肠道。

没有温文尔雅、没有虚文礼仪。完全是赤裸裸的、直指目的地的、动物性的鸡奸。

男人身体最邪恶的坚硬器官，插在男孩洁净肉体中唯一肮脏的柔软管道里！

剧痛超出男孩的预期。男人的鸡巴长驱直入他的屁股眼、直肠，几乎一瞬之间，赵刚就从无辜的男孩变成了失贞的烂货，没有任何时间给他思考什么。屁股眼传来的被迫极限扩张的疼、直肠被彻底充满的涨、肛门被巨大的肉棒进出抽插的酸、肉体被屈辱地压在别人胯下的麻……

最强烈的感受是：真痛啊……赵刚的大脑没有空余去思考别的细节，完全被屁股眼的痛苦占据。他没有快感，只有受难。


	8. 苦难

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是无比丑陋、痛苦的第一次。没有爱情、没有甜蜜。只有奇耻大辱的、惨绝人寰的折磨、和凌辱。

身后的男人肆意享受，身下的男孩无奈被折磨。

赵刚咬牙、呻吟、双臂肌肉抽搐地伸直、弯曲……双手筋挛着抓头发、抓床单、抓空气、握拳、撑开……两条大长腿张大、夹紧……

帆布鞋被在挣扎中被蹬掉了，可怜兮兮地被胡乱踢到铺位底下。两只大男孩无辜的脚丫在白色的船袜里翻起、崩紧、内抠、外撑……

这一切挣扎，都不能减弱半分屁股眼、直肠的苦难。 少年的肠道好像一滩烂泥，被男人的巨大粗硬的钢矛反复捣、插，毫无怜悯。

男孩的屁股眼持续剧烈疼痛，疼得让人难以想象，疼得让倔强的少年不可自主地流出鼻涕眼泪。清鼻涕沿着鼻孔冒着泡流出来，他根本不知道、没注意，也根本没精力擦一下。

他的鼻子眼睛疼得抽搐在一起，咧嘴咬牙。每次胡大山的鸡巴捅一次，赵刚嗓子里不由大脑控制地发出“呃、啊”的出气声。

火车到了一站，外面客人上上下下，人来人往，从车厢走廊里可以清楚地听到薄薄的木头门后，包厢里传来各种奇怪的声音。但是没人在意门后面，一个大男孩正在经受他生命中的第一次。

这是无比丑陋、痛苦的第一次。没有爱情、没有甜蜜。只有奇耻大辱的、惨绝人寰的折磨、和凌辱。

火车又开了，屁股后面的男人无耻地挥动着丑陋的光屁股，嘴里邪恶地嘟囔：“嘿嘿，这么阳光青春的中学生，学霸又怎么样，平时看不起学渣，哼？”他的巨掌啪啪打着男孩的光屁股，“还不是光着屁股被老子这个大学渣操屁股眼……

“这么好的肉身子，白送给我让我操，靠，这买卖赚了啊……

“昨天居然敢骂我是麻子、丑八怪？你脸蛋漂亮又什么用，贱货Sub……

“练好一身肌肉块，就是为了趴着撅屁股，让我这个丑麻子拿臭鸡巴往你肠子里捅……”

男孩屁股眼疼不疼、性交爽不爽，男人根本不在乎。

Dom是操Sub的雄性动物，是阿尔法，就是这么霸道、不讲理。

Sub是被操的长着鸡巴的雌性动物，是哦米伽，必须顺从、忍耐…… Sub的喜怒哀乐，是Dom的大鸡巴狂抽猛捣的副产品，对于Dom来说，比撕掉的脚皮、扔掉的卫生纸还不重要。这是天经地义的，理所当然的。

在包厢里男人没有拖太久。不到半小时，胡大山忽然发狂一样全身大抽大捣。屁股眼里的肉棒夸张地扩大、跳跃，在男孩身体深处一股、一股，肆无忌惮、恬不知耻地喷洒着粘稠的种子。

男孩屈辱地、被动地接受播种。

他宽阔的肩膀被野兽捏出几道红印，光滑的、肌肉发达的脊背起起伏伏，赤裸的屁股可悲地展览在空气里，一动不动。年轻的屁股虽然被人肆意掠夺、糟蹋了，但是依然紧致、青春，屁股缝狭窄。

良久，呼吸慢慢平静，赵刚才发现，自己不知什么时候把胡大山的臭内裤抓来，放在嘴里咬了个破洞。

身后传来男人发泄完兽欲之后的猥亵笑声。胡大山赤身裸体，心满意足地半躺在自己的床上，两只大毛脚大大咧咧伸过包厢中央狭窄的通道，戏弄着趴在床上的赵刚的裸体，在他的青春屁股、光滑脊梁、黑色头发上来回无耻地摩擦。

赵刚一言不发，头扭向另一边，木然、无意识地看着包厢的墙。

天光已经大亮。不知何时，隔壁包厢的淫声荡语也平息了。

“去洗洗屁股”，胡大山的声音在包厢响起，他的大脚最后踹了男孩的光屁股一下，得意洋洋地慵懒地放回地上，站起来，悉悉索索穿衣服：“洗干净点，待会别恶心巴拉沾一裤子”。


	9. 屈辱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大男孩出身富裕家庭又怎样？学霸又怎样？脾气倔又怎样？反抗叫唤又怎样？练了一身肌肉又怎样？只要签约当了Sub，就任自己肆意凌辱了，无处可逃。最终还不是白送上来、服服帖帖、扭扭捏捏地肯了。

大男孩出身富裕家庭又怎样？

学霸又怎样？

脾气倔又怎样？

反抗叫唤又怎样？

练了一身肌肉又怎样？

只要签约当了Sub，就任自己肆意凌辱了，无处可逃。最终还不是白送上来、服服帖帖、扭扭捏捏地肯了。趴在面前、撅着光屁股，让自己用大鸡巴捅了个神魂颠倒、魂飞魄散、被灌了满满一屁股眼、一直肠的雄精？

放空了精囊的胡大山志得意满，腆着肚子看着自己的娈童。

赵刚像是和人打了一架，浑身酸痛，精疲力尽。他缓缓从床上起身，费力地套上背心、衬衫、裤衩、长裤。

“去厕所洗屁股的时候”，胡大山粗鲁地指示，“路上把屁股眼夹紧，别把脏东西漏出来，到处稀里锒铛地流稀汤，尤其不要弄脏裤衩”。

赵刚屈辱地咬着嘴唇，听从命令，努力夹紧自己的屁股眼，象在学校学习那么认真、全神贯注、努力地夹紧屁股眼。

肛门刚刚被肆意糟蹋过，一片狼藉，红肿酸痛，走路一迈腿差点摔一跤，时刻憋着括约肌的感觉更奇怪。他觉得自己的肉体卑微到了极点，但是他能干什么？他无能为力。只能象鸭子一样，一瘸一拐，夹着屁股，开门走出去，走向车厢一端的厕所。

车厢里过路的人看到赵刚蹒跚走出，蓬头散发，脸上青一块、红一块，衣冠不整，谁都知道刚才Dom在里面对他干了些什么勾当，一眼看出这是个被主人刚刚鸡奸过的Sub，正带着一屁股、满直肠精液去清洗。

直肠里的脏东西也太多，屁股眼根本夹不紧，黏黏糊糊地糊满了屁股沟，沾在内裤上，湿湿的非常难受。

这就是Sub的悲惨命运：被操了屁股眼，被射进脏东西，还要被人看不起，成为负责清理脏东西的一方。

恬不知耻地挺着鸡巴、射出脏东西的始作俑者，则大大咧咧地、趾高气扬地在边上若无其事，指手画脚，挑三拣四。

车厢尽头有个Sub专用的简陋厕所。早上这个时候，各个包厢里的Sub们被陆续操完屁股眼，纷纷出门来处理身体。厕所前排了几个Sub，一看就知道，每人都刚被操过，有的愁眉苦脸捂着屁股，有的支支吾吾闭着嘴巴，有的灰头土脸满脸满头白案案的粘液。有的女里女气。有的象赵刚一样，虽然被鸡奸了，但是依然阳光、积极向上。

另一侧有人类用的厕所，大气、豪华，没人。但是赵刚知趣地没有使用。 

排在赵刚后面的是一个打扮得花枝招展的Sub，就是隔壁包厢里被操的那个。他摸抹着口红、描着眉毛，不以为耻，反而骄傲地像个小公鸡。 “啊呦”，他语气夸张，以每个人都听见的声音自言自语：“今天主人用路易威通的豪华新款鞭子打我屁股，好痛哦，不过应该不留伤疤……在家用惯了五十年经典XO润滑油，出门用简易十年版，不习惯呢……”

赵刚全神贯注紧紧夹着自己的屁股眼，心无旁骛，脸沉如水，没心思、没情绪理睬对方。

* * *

赵刚蹲在厕所上。他第一次被鸡奸，肚子里非常难受，叽叽咕咕拉出了一大滩粘液，不是自己的粪便，而是Dom射进去的雄精。

他想到今后这辈子、每天、每个早上，自己都会拉出这样一堆脏东西，忽然哭了。倔强的男孩从昨天到今天，哪怕是被鸡奸的最屈辱、最痛苦的时候，都没真正地哭出来。但是现在，他哭了，无声地哭得很伤心。

自己是一个前途远大的、自由自在的、快乐的中学生。被人扒光衣服，大鸡巴插进屁股眼，射进肮脏的粘液之后，跟一个普通的妓男一样、跟隔壁那个花枝招展的下贱Sub一样，要来拉肚子、洗屁股。

而拉肚子、洗屁股的动作，跟一个普通妓男一样、跟隔壁那个花枝招展的下贱Sub一样，在简易厕所反锁的门后，一个人光着身子扑扑腾腾，呲牙裂嘴、滑稽可笑、丢人现眼、丑陋不堪、风度全无。

没有优待、毫无特殊，自己仅仅是一个受了精的肉体。

他默默地拉完了粘液、拉完了肚子里的粪便，小心地擦屁股。

Sub的厕所里有专门洗屁股眼的水龙头。他笨拙地初次使用。

男孩回包厢的时候，眼睛是红肿的。 胡大山不耐烦地抱怨：“怎么洗个屁股那么长时间，火车都快到站了。”他看到男孩的眼睛似乎哭过，停了一下，粗声粗气地说：“第一次嘛，都这样。以后就好了”。他摸了摸少年的头发，赵刚闪了一下，没有躲开。

男人继续发话：“哭完，该干活准备行李箱了，到家了。”

男孩被胡大山没收了手机以及一切证件。无论是出火车站还是坐公交车，不时刻紧跟在胡大山身边，简直寸步难行。 但他屁股眼疼。第一次又没经验，肠子里没洗干净，肛门不停往外慢慢渗出残留的粘精，弄得屁股沟、大腿内侧黏糊糊、冷冰冰的非常难受。只能一拐一拐象个小媳妇那样小步走，实在没办法拉着两个沉重的行李箱跟上胡大山的大步流星。 胡大山看赵刚在自己身后，像个想拉大车的小猴子一样挣扎折腾，尽力了也没走多远，不耐烦地伸手接过一个行李箱，帮他拉。


	10. 到家

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “赵刚”。简短的回答。  
> “不行，你得跟着主人姓胡”，丹凤眼少年说道，“起个贱名，嗯，叫胡小狗吧。”

胡大山的家在一幢普通的居民楼里，不新不旧，不高档不破烂。

电梯里，胡大山训话：“到家了，在门口先把衣服脱光，一丝不挂进去，你今天第一次被鸡奸，从车站到家这一路，没准屁股缝里稀稀拉拉又漏出一些脏东西，先去洗澡”。

站在边上的一个小姑娘听着，好奇又傲慢地打量赵刚，似乎没想到这么阳光的一个小帅哥，居然是个低贱的Sub，而且屁股眼还被鸡奸了。

在门口，胡大山掏钥匙开门，赵刚飞快地扒掉鞋子、上衣、裤子、背心、裤衩，浑身光溜溜的，只剩脚下的白色船袜，想跟着胡大山快闪进门，免得旁人看见。

门开了，胡大山还没进门，一个快乐的声音响起来：“主人，你回来啦！”一个光着屁股、光着上身、光着脚，腰间围着一个围裙的漂亮少年，从屋里轻快地跑出来。

少年清秀、皮肤白皙、丹凤眼、尖下巴、个子高挑，除了围裙，浑身就只有脖子上的一个银质项圈，标志他Sub的地位。

“嘻嘻，我算到时间，专门早起，做了你喜欢的煎饼，你没有在外面吃早饭吧，要是吃了，就只能等午饭吃啦……” 丹凤眼少年欢天喜地扑在胡大山怀里，笑容很快凝固：“这人是谁，光着身子站在我家门口干什么？”

胡大山略微尴尬地挠头：“小静，你听我解释，我这次出门领回来的一个新Sub，给你当弟弟，好不好？你不是老说在家闷嘛……”

“什么？你从外面领回来一个Sub？事先一点都没跟我透风！”……丹凤眼少年的声音拔高起来，像是一只被人捏住喉咙的鸡。

接下来半个小时，赵刚尴尬地赤身裸体，低着头、耷拉着鸡巴、露着屁股，抱着自己脱下来的衣服裤子，浑身上下只穿着两只白袜子，站在一进门的走廊地上。里屋两个人一来一往，言语来往，没人理他。

“主人，你这次去外地，真的是工作出差？”

“小静，听我解释，真的是出差，事先真没其他任何打算，也真的不认识他们家。是他爸爸昨天上午忽然找到我，硬把他白送给我的当Sub……”

“哪有不认识的人白送你一个Sub？太奇怪了……真要是白送的，我们可以立刻把他转送走，这个主意好不好？……对了，你们店里扫地的福伯，抱怨好几次他的Sub太老了，屁股眼已经松了，要淘汰了。你把他送给福伯，问题不就解决了？现在就给福伯打电话！”

“哎呀，这个……来家的路上，在火车上，我已经把他扒光、操过屁股眼了，那小孩现在连屁股还没洗干净呢，转眼就送出去给别人，不合适……

“你看，我的超能力是‘龙精虎猛’，你不是老抱怨受不了嘛，给你找个弟弟，你们小哥俩一起肩并肩光着身子被我轮流操，对你身体也好……

“小静，乖，以后你为大，他为小，你是哥哥，他是弟弟，他听你的……

“小静，以后你在家闷了，也有个人说话是不是？……

“不稀罕跟他说话不要紧，反正他是你弟弟，以后归你管，归你监督，他要是不听话，告诉我，我替你打他、骂他……

“小静，以后你再也不用洗脏裤衩、臭袜子了，都让他洗，你再不用抱怨洗不掉精斑、脚汗了……”

赵刚低着头，脑子乱哄哄的。屁股眼虽然努力夹紧，还是有滑唧唧、粘兮兮、凉飕飕的东西慢慢渗出来，糊在屁股沟上，沿着大腿内侧流淌，非常难受。 

* * *

门一开，丹凤眼少年从里屋出来，抿着嘴走到赵刚面前，抬起下巴，挑战似地上下打量，“哼，挺漂亮，怪不得主人在路上就把你操了，舍不得送走”，他沉默几秒，问：“你叫什么名字？”

“赵刚”。简短的回答。

“不行，你得跟着主人姓胡”，丹凤眼少年说道，“起个贱名，嗯，叫胡小狗吧。”

“他叫胡靓”，胡大山连忙更正，对丹凤眼少年解释，“赵刚是他的旧名字，签约以后，从昨天就不用了，我给他新名字已经起好，合同上正式定了，叫胡靓，你不是叫胡静嘛？他随你叫‘靓’，给你当个好弟弟……”

胡静围着胡靓（赵刚）转了一圈，酸酸地评价：“屁股真紧，挺会勾人的，野Sub，连项圈都没有，一点家教都不懂。”

胡大山忙替赵刚解释：“昨天才签约，这不是还没时间买项圈嘛，对了，你的旧项圈还在吗？直接给他用不就得了。”

胡静咬了咬嘴唇，去旁边一个屋子稀里哗啦掀桌子砸板凳，一会出来，打开一个精心包裹好几层的布包，拿出一个旧的皮质破项圈，赌气说：“这个破项圈我原来打算垫马桶的，给他戴上，也算废物利用”。

他走过来，把皮圈往赵刚脖子上套。赵刚默默抬头，让他戴。

胡静故意扣得很紧，故意弄疼赵刚、故意让他不舒服。不过赵刚什么都没说。

* * *

 **人物3：** 胡静，胡大山的第一个Sub，废能力者（外表永葆青春）。胡静被鉴定为Sub后，岁数很小就被亲生父母抛弃在妓院门口，咧着嘴巴哭。胡大山路过，一时良心冲动，领他回家。

胡静对胡大山很有感情，一直叫他爸爸。刚够法定岁数，就转弯抹角催着胡大山跟自己签约，当了他的Sub，改口叫主人。签约当天，胡静离开自己的小屋，自己爬上胡大山的大床，被主人鸡奸得四脚朝天、嗷嗷乱叫。

胡静外表文雅、皮肤白皙。他聪明、懂事、勤快，还是班上的小学霸，胡大山很满意。胡静的理想是将来考上大学，让胡大山扬眉吐气、欲望发泄。


	11. 胡静

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “主人”，胡静哽咽着说：“Sub不好，Sub不乖，Sub忍不住哭了”，他的眼泪噼里啪啦越掉越多，落到赤裸的光滑的胸膛上。“我应该为主人感到高兴，应该感恩主人给我找了个弟弟，但是不知道为什么心里难受，请主人罚我去壁橱里一个人清醒一下”。

赵刚洗完澡出来，身上顿时清爽很多，穿着从父母家带来的干净的背心裤衩，连屁股眼也似乎舒服一些。

胡大山和胡静在桌子上吃早饭。胡大山的家是一套不大不小的公寓。一间所有人共用的大卧室，一间胡大山专用的小书房，一间杂用室。杂用室门半开，里面散乱地放着一些似乎是刑具的木凳床、枷锁架，墙上挂着鞭子、脚心刷之类。另外就是一个厨房，一个厕所，以及一个不算小的客厅。

客厅里的饭桌放在墙角，只配有两把椅子，胡大山和胡静一人一张椅子坐着。

赵刚从昨天到现在，一天一夜粒米未进，中间肉体还被严重创伤，饥肠辘辘，虽然心情很糟，但是眼睛看着、鼻子闻着桌子上的煎饼、炒鸡蛋、香肠，象小狗看到肉骨头一样不由自主满嘴口水。

“来吃吧”，胡大山招呼，“没座位了，拿个盘子盛点，去边上站着吃吧，坐地上也行。”

“哼，在火车上一路光着身子、趴着回来的吧”，胡静看到赵刚红肿的膝盖，酸溜溜地说：“别坐了，站一会吧，看主人挺喜欢你，今天没准站的机会不多哦”。

赵刚脸红一下，没说话，上桌拿吃的。他贴着胡大山，离胡静尽量远。

“喂，煎饼是我专门早起做给主人的，我都一口没舍得吃，不许你拿”，胡静看到赵刚上来就去捞煎饼，一把把他的手打开。

赵刚饿极了，往自己盘子里夹了好几筷子香肠、炒鸡蛋，胡静又急了：“我家没钱！你这个人怎么要吃这么多，饭桶吗？不要再拿了，不够的话，墙角里有宠物店买的Sub土粥，自己冲开水喝稀糊糊去。”

胡大山说：“这孩子刚出家门，还不习惯，一路上又哭又闹，被我强奸开苞了屁股眼，不容易，能吃就多吃点，总比不能吃强，想吃煎饼的话，可以拿一小块”。

胡静想说什么，又忍住没张嘴，恨恨地看着赵刚拿了一盘自己辛苦做的饭，躲到一边狼吞虎咽。

吃完饭，胡静主动站起来，收拾桌子，洗碗刷碟。

赵刚身为最低级的Sub，不能被人伺候，光着脚丫，穿着小背心、小裤衩，在狭小的厨房打转，笨手笨脚，假装有事做。

胡大山说：“小静，你做了饭，就别刷碗了，以后这些粗活让你弟弟干，你有时间去学习学习，多读书，多做课外作业。”

胡静继续洗碗，停了一阵才回答：“看他傻乎乎的，肯定不会洗碗，打碎怎么办？他光吃不挣，还不是要主人掏钱买新的。我喜欢洗碗，喜欢伺候主人”。

赵刚站在胡静光屁股后面的狭窄空间，没事干，又不敢走开，手足无措。

胡静赌气似地叮叮咣咣洗碗。忽然，毫无征兆地，身体剧烈抖动起来。他停了洗碗的手，走到胡大山面前，解开带子，脱掉唯一的围裙，袒露出白皙、修长的美丽少年身体，光脚站在地上。

赵刚看到，原来胡静洗碗时一直在背着人哭，泪水糊了一脸。

“主人”，胡静哽咽着说：“Sub不好，Sub不乖，Sub忍不住哭了”，他的眼泪噼里啪啦越掉越多，落到赤裸的光滑的胸膛上。“我应该为主人感到高兴，应该感恩主人给我找了个弟弟，但是不知道为什么心里难受，请主人罚我去壁橱里一个人清醒一下”。

胡大山叹气：“也好，去吧，不用跪着，自己拿个小板凳，去壁橱里坐着吧”。

胡静坚持：“谢谢主人。但我不是个好Sub，我还是去跪着把”。他转身，扭过光屁股，向客厅一角的壁橱走去，看来那里是惩罚禁闭的地方。

胡大山没让胡静走，他一把捞住男孩的胳膊，把他拽到怀里，大嘴对着男孩的嘴巴猛地亲吻上去，滋滋作响，丑陋扭曲的麻脸贴着胡静漂亮典雅的脸庞，仿佛野兽和美少年的宣传画。

在赵刚睁大的眼睛里，胡静哭着、眼泪越发象断线的珍珠一样从闭着的眼睛里滚出来、发出猫咪一眼呜噜呜噜的声音、激烈地回应胡大山的虎吻。两人唇舌滑动，口水交流。

“你不需要禁闭”，胡大山喘着气说，“你是屁股眼发痒，欠操了，小贱货，你比你弟弟胡靓贱多了”，他咬牙说着无比亲密、无比默契、又无比下流的话：

“你弟弟被我在火车上开苞操屁股眼的时候，甩胳膊踢腿把警察都招来了，你被操的时候就只会浪叫，是不是，你是不是个贱货？！”

出乎赵刚的意料，外表文雅安静的胡静一点都不觉得受辱，在如此肮脏下流的语言里，他简直是骄傲地喃喃自语：“是，我是主人的小贱货，最贱的小贱货。胡靓不是贱货，他只是个Sub。”

胡大山的大手摸着胡静的鸡巴，青春男孩的鸡巴一下笔直地树立起来，“贱货，这么快就硬了，我不在这几天自己摸了没有？”

“嗯，摸了”，胡静不哭了，又马上红着脸追加：“不过每次都没射，实在忍不住，我就去洗个凉水澡”，他闭着眼喃喃道：“主人没让射，小贱货不射，给主人存着”。

胡大山掰开胡静的两条大光腿，大手粗鲁地戏弄男孩屁股蛋之间的幽谷。胡静忽然扭捏起来：“主人，去卧室，这里有外人。”

胡大山狞笑：“居然还害羞，好，去床上”。他的巨手一把抱起胡静，把苗条修长的少年扛在肩上，大步走进卧室，巨响一声，把胡静扔上大床。

接下来一个钟头，卧室里出啊来各种各样剧烈的、赵刚听的懂或者听不懂的声音：叽叽咕咕、啪啪啪啪、唧唧嘎嘎、兹拉兹拉、呼呼啦啦……他在客厅里站久了，自己刚被开苞的屁股眼腰酸背痛，侧着光屁股，在一张椅子上坐下。

胡静开始哀嚎，少年的声音不再典雅，嘶哑着求饶：“主人，我不行了，真的不行了，屁股眼酸死了，肠子涨死了，求你饶了我……呜、呜、呜……

“我射不出来了，真的射不出来了，我屁股里的小贱豆肿了，咿、咿、呀、呀……

“呜、呜、呜……我要死了，我的腿酸死了，又抽筋了，这回肯定不能再射了……啊、啊、啊，又来了……

“主人，你去把胡靓叫进来，操他吧，饶了我，求你饶了我。”

胡大山自豪地大笑：“小贱货，眼大肚量小，这么快又不行了，我的超能力‘龙精虎猛’才发动一半”。他大喊赵刚的新名字：“胡靓，进来。”


	12. 同床

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你们小哥俩，屁股缝里的两个屁股眼现在绝对一般大了，都跟我的粗鸡巴一样大，哈哈”。

赵刚一直听着，面红耳赤。他知道自己躲不过去，在这个场合上推三阻四显得格外不合时宜。他停了几秒，胡大山不耐烦地又喊一边，迟疑地过去。

床上，胡静一滩烂泥一样在趴着，被胡大山巨大的鸡巴插在屁眼里。

男孩满脸精液，还有粘液顺着嘴角往外流，头发被粘成一缕一缕，胡乱糊在额头和脸颊，显然胡大山已经射过不止一次，但是‘龙精虎猛’的超能力让他继续压榨胡静，欲壑难填。

如果不是亲眼目睹，无法想象胡静这样外表文雅的少年，会被操成这样狼狈、灰头土脸的姿态，他窄小紧密的屁股眼、细密的肠道，居然能容纳那么粗大的肉棒。 男孩的裸体上布满一层细密的汗珠，闪着妖异的光芒。浑身白皙的皮肤异常红润、充满活性，脸色粉佗，眼睛半闭，

喘息不定。 胡大山拔出鸡巴，一把把赵刚拉上床，旁边胡静发出解脱、满足、欲死的叹息，屁股眼里汩汩冒出白花花的雄精，流了一屁股、一床单。

赵刚的心再大，光着屁股在这样淫乱的场合，也面如土色。他被扯上床，几下被扒光小背心、小裤衩，天旋地转中，一秒钟犹豫的时间都没有，嘴巴就叼上了胡大山的粗鸡巴。

很粗、很硬、弹性十足、大龟头凶光闪闪、独目圆睁，带着男人特有的汗臭、精液味，还有胡静屁股眼里的淡淡的酸臭味。

我是个男孩，我不应该舔另一个男人的鸡巴，赵刚这么想着，闭上眼睛，张开嘴，把主人的生殖器容纳进口腔。

他别无选择。他仅仅是一头Sub而已，而且是低级Sub，他光着屁股和主人在床上裸裎相对，旁边躺着个被心甘情愿操得神魂颠倒的高级优秀Sub，他能怎么办？早上在火车包厢里的反抗，此时显得如此可笑、孩子气。 他只能雌伏、逆来顺受，像个合格的Sub面对Dom那样、或者一个职业的妓女面对嫖客那样。他只能以高级Sub胡静为榜样，向他学习、跟他并肩光着身子躺在床上，被主人操屁股、捅嘴巴。

主人想操谁就操谁，想操哪里就操哪里，Sub毫无选择的余地。

少年生疏的口技显然不能满足男人的欲望。他野蛮地把赵刚摁倒在床，要当面，再次凌辱这个白送上门、被他剥夺贞洁、任他肆意猥亵糟蹋的男孩。

急不可耐的男人的巨大鸡巴一瞬间就把赵刚的直肠填得满满的，时间只够少年“呀”的惊呼一声。

打桩开始。肛门括约肌还是和第一次一样疼。但是这次在自己家，胡大山火力全开，不象在火车包厢里那么收敛。他发动特殊能力“龙精虎猛”，生龙活虎，几乎立刻就把男孩捣成一团肉泥。

赵刚彻底明白刚才为什么胡静狼哭鬼号成那个样子，因为他现在也在哭爹叫娘、丢人现眼、风度全无。他比胡静还狼狈，毕竟，这才是他屁股眼开苞的第一天、这辈子第二次被鸡奸啊。 

男人的大鸡巴象一个特大号的马达，在赵刚的屁股眼里沿着整个直肠震动、挑衅、霸凌，几乎立刻，肠道前方的那朵秘密的、此前连赵刚自己都不知道的花蕊，被两人同时发现。

男孩全身赤裸、皮肤发红、发烫、毫无遮挡地被野兽蛮横地压在身下，对自己身体表面、身体内部的任何部位都毫无防卫、任人开发、任人占便宜、任人耍流氓。

大鸡巴头每次贸然侵入，都傲慢地狠拧那朵柔嫩的花蕊，每次扬长而出，都毫不在意地践踏那朵柔嫩的花蕊。

胡大山的麻子脸又贴上来。赵刚再次感到恐惧，他大叫、明明是个刚阳男孩、却像个光屁股女孩一样，赤裸地在男人身下挣扎、扭动，无处可逃，被狠狠亲吻到嘴唇、被狠狠舔到舌头、上颚。他的嘴巴宛如被闯入一条滑溜的、恶心的、蠕动的毛毛虫，男孩几乎要疯掉，但是身不由己，被压着、被禁锢、动弹不得、只能张口配合。

男人的大鸡巴猛插，插得阳光少年失去雄性的姿态，躺在床上，屁股被死死压住，上身反弓、双手筋挛地抓紧床单、头后仰、露出长长的脖子。

胡大山的舌头忽地落到赵刚的喉结上。这是男孩仅次于鸡巴的第二性征，一股极端酸麻的感觉传遍全身，几乎立刻，整个皮肤起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

他从来不知道自己的喉结如此敏感、如此怕痒、如此怕疼、如此怕麻……他想低头用下巴挡住喉结，但是男人有力、霸道，他痒得发狂，却只能在床上五肢大开，全面沦陷……

五分钟，仅仅五分钟，赵刚就丢盔卸甲，狼狈万分、挤眉弄眼地射出了纯洁的白屑屑的精液，一股，又一股，如白色的长桥，横跨天际，直落到他自己的鼻子上。

这是少年人生的初精，在如此淫荡、猥亵、耻辱的场合，被男人的大鸡巴毫不留情地捣了出来。

没有任何典雅的仪式，没有任何庄严的庆祝。

作为三个赤身裸体在床上翻滚的男人里地位最低下的那个，赵刚的射精微不足道、无人喝彩，甚至胡大山和胡静都没有意识到这是男孩此生的第一次。

胡静在边上冷笑：“真没用，哼”！他对胡大山说：“主人，我喜欢看你操他。”

从天堂慢慢降落回人间的赵刚涨红了脸，把头转到另一边，不看胡静。他不喜欢胡静毫无同情的眼神，和酸溜溜的声音，仿佛在吃醋。

他自己是被强奸的，还要被吃醋，简直是黑色幽默到了极点，就算下流虐文，也不敢这么写。

可他能怎么办？他正光着屁股被一个男人鸡奸。他没有资格做出任何硬气的、男子汉气概的反驳。只能默默地，作为承受的一方，袒胸露JB、举着光屁股、继续被操、被胡静眼睁睁看着操。

“你们小哥俩，屁股缝里的两个屁股眼现在绝对一般大了，都跟我的粗鸡巴一样大，哈哈”。

胡大山离心满意足还早得很。接下来一个小时，赵刚这个昨天还是童男子的纯洁青春少年，赤身裸体，被男人猥亵、凌辱成各种各样匪夷所思、惨不忍睹、奇耻大辱的姿势，身体所有的孔道都反复沦陷。胡静在边上恶意满满地帮胡大山摁手、拉脚、扒屁股、撸鸡巴，折磨得赵刚欲生欲死、死去活来、呲牙裂嘴、浑身抽筋、射了又射。

胡静恶作剧地把自己的脚掌、脚后跟在赵刚脸上、额头上、下巴上蹭，赵刚使劲甩头躲不开，同时屁股眼被胡大山的黑粗鸡巴插着，堂堂青春男孩，象只小鸡一样被禁锢在男人床上，难以挣扎，气急败坏。

胡静还想把自己的鸡巴往赵刚嘴里放，赵刚精赤光溜，被胡大山沉重的毛茸茸的肌肉裸体压着操得张开大嘴，呼哧带喘，被插进口腔好几次，玩命吐舌头也顶不出来。胡大山看赵刚真的急了，挥手让胡静停止这样的折磨。

胡大山赤裸的、长满黑毛的大屁股坐在赵刚光滑的肩头，大鸡巴、臭阴囊无耻地在男孩脸上、口腔进行骇人听闻的侮辱。

赵刚象在水里快要淹死的小狗一样，大口喘气，嘴巴被男人的肉棒予取予求，没有选择、没有抵抗的丝毫办法。

昨天在火车包厢里，胡大山说一句“舔鸡巴”他就一蹦三尺高，跟受了天大委屈一样，可是现在，他光溜溜地被男人坐在屁股下面，嘴巴成了男人生殖器的插销，还被旁边胡静添油加醋地指使着舔、吸、唆……如同一个普通的下贱Sub，在家里关上门，为自己的Dom做本分的服务，毫无优待、毫无特殊，仅仅是一头理所当然地被大鸡巴使用的肉体。

胡大山再次爆发，粘稠发黄的精液，汩汩涌进赵刚的嘴巴，沾在他舌头上、上颚、口腔侧壁……

胡静旁敲侧击：“主人，射他脸，你看他满脸不屑，光着屁股被捅屁股眼、插嘴巴，居然还翻白眼、眯眼、瞪人，一副傲娇的模样”，他指着赵刚：“你已经是我家的Sub了，跟我一样，就是光着身子给主人捅屁股眼用的，傲气什么啊”。

胡静又扒开赵刚的眼皮，不让男孩闭眼，邪笑道：“主人，射到他眼睛里，看他还怎么翻白眼……”

一切结束的时候，赵刚狼狈透了，满头满脸黏糊糊的精斑。咽了好几嘴，还是有白花花的精团，沿着鼻梁、嘴角、下巴流淌。屁股眼里又是满满一肠子男人傲慢的种子，每颗精子都在不停攻击自己柔弱的肠壁，烫得肚子抽筋。

最气人的是眼睛里都是精液，浆糊一样，睁不开眼，只能半睁半闭，摸索着起身。

才从床上下地站起来，一丝不挂，浑身酸麻酥软，一阵头晕眼花。一个上午，连续被鸡奸两次，第二次还是主人特殊能力“龙精虎猛”全开之下的蹂躏，无论是大脑和小脑都无法控制痉挛的肌肉，膝盖一弯，就要跪摔。

胡静光着屁股休息了好久，已经恢复不少。他在旁边，本能地伸手一扶。

赵刚气不过刚才在床上，同为Sub，胡静却一直为虎作伥、欺负自己，气呼呼地说：“不要你扶”。说话太快，嘴角涌出一股男人射进去的浓浓的精块，还冒着泡泡，极端可悲、又滑稽。

胡静耸耸光溜溜的肩膀：“不扶就不扶喽”，一撤手，赵刚一个马爬，五体投地趴在地上。胡静爆发一阵声音尖锐的笑声。

男孩被蹂躏的光屁股可怜地冲天展览，象一袋垃圾那样瘫软地趴在地上。他没经验，屁股眼忽然关不住，肛门里扑哧扑哧冒出一堆粘液，糊了一屁股沟、一大腿。

胡静再次爆发声音尖锐的嘲笑，拿起手机，拍照留念。


	13. 体罚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “老子辛苦工作，养你们上学，不知操了多少心，你们对得起家长一片苦心吗，怎么就不知回报呢”？ 啪，啪，啪……哎呀，妈呀……鞭打声和两个男孩的哀嚎此起彼伏。

从此，赵刚正式加入了胡大山的家庭，成了地位最低的一个成员。

三个男人一起生活，家务比较简单，何况现在胡静和赵刚分摊，每天用不了多长时间。胡静做精细的工作，比如做饭，比如贴身伺候胡大山穿背心穿裤衩、脱掉袜子洗脚、翻开包皮洗鸡巴。赵刚做粗活，比如扫地、倒垃圾、洗衣服。

两个少年的主要任务，是学习！

胡大山以前是学渣，对学霸有变态的欲望。每次操屁股眼之前，都要看男孩的成绩单。如果是优等成绩，学霸，他就性欲高涨，鸡巴粗大得可怕，把男孩捅得狼哭鬼号。 如果达不到优等，仅仅是良好，他就生闷气，扒下男孩的裤衩，把男孩精光裸体绑在木凳上，拿戒尺、皮鞭、鞋底、皮带狠抽屁股、打脊梁、刷脚心，把男孩揍得狼哭鬼号、求爷爷告奶奶。然后再扑上去拿大鸡巴捅嘴巴、捅屁股眼，捅得男孩再次涕泪交流。

胡静此前一直在班上成绩很好，稳居前三，算是个小学霸，很受胡大山宠爱。被鸡巴捅屁股眼居多，隔三差五才挨一顿屁股开花。赵刚来了之后，没几天就被胡大山迫不及待地安排着转了学，进入本地中学，和胡静同班！ 胡静虽然聪明，但是赵刚是大城市富裕家庭教育出来的孩子，从小参加的课外补习多得小户人家出身的胡静无法想象。赵刚在这个小地方的中学轻松成了班级第一，把胡静挤成了前四。

胡大山虽然有怪癖，穿上裤子的时候还算公平，尤其事关学业，即使胡静也没多大优待。无论是赵刚还是胡静，只要成绩好，就有奖励，比如奖励赵刚上桌吃饭，而辛苦做饭的胡静，只能闷闷不乐端着碗坐到墙角地上吃。看着赵刚得意洋洋坐在自己的椅子上和主人同桌共食，胡静暗暗咬牙生气。更让他发狂的是看到主人伸手爱抚赵刚的头发、逗弄他的小鸡巴，这以前都是胡静的特权，而赵刚不但不享受，还老是东推西躲、翻白眼、偶尔出言不逊。真是不识抬举！

这天，小哥俩放学回家，进门脱掉鞋袜、校服、裤子、背心、裤衩，一丝不挂，规规矩矩在胡大山面前做作业。

胡大山躺着，翻看小哥俩的学校记录。他粗大的鸡巴像个小柱子一样怒目冲天，赵刚光着屁股坐在他腿上，大鸡巴插在男孩的屁股眼里，堵得他的肠满肚塞，皱着眉、撇着嘴，捧着一本书认真读。

胡静斜跪着，趴在地上的一个小矮桌上。男人的大光脚，舒舒服服蹬在男孩赤裸的光脊梁上。长着黑毛的脚趾肆意扭动，大脚底板一抠一弯，在胡静背上磨蹭。

两个少年不敢贪玩玩游戏、或者偷看手机。他们低头写字、看书，屋子里一片沙沙的纸张声。

忽然，审查男孩学习成绩的胡大山把赵刚推开，坐直，怒气冲冲干咳一声。

两个男孩心虚，知道家法，赶快光溜溜地跪下，主动弯腰各自抱起胡大山的一只大光脚，放在自己头顶上，顶着。胡静是心甘情愿地跪，赵刚是敢怒不敢言。

“昨天作业，你们俩居然都没有拿优秀。怎么最近学习退步这么大？”

“……”两个少年哑口无言，光着屁股直挺挺肩并肩跪着，头上顶着男人的大脚丫，侧头瞟着对方、彼此翻了个白眼。他们这两天私自冷战，互相拆台，作业一塌糊涂。赵刚的作业本被胡静藏起来，交作业前五分钟才找到。胡静的答案被赵刚气急败坏地撕掉半张纸。能拿良好，已经是老师隐约知道他们Dom的怪癖，怕俩男孩屁股眼受难，多给了分数。

“自己去杂用间，趴好，屁股冲天，手放好，脚丫子架起来，自己扣上脚镣、手铐”。

两个英俊大男孩，赤裸着肌肉健康、修长提拔的身体，一丝不挂并排趴在两个特制木凳上，脚丫分开，用铁环固定。 赵刚双手打开，像是飞飞机，手腕绑在一个竹杠的两端。胡静双手则抱着木凳的前腿，铐在一起。

两个可口的男孩屁股，四瓣屁股蛋白皙、可爱，一字排开。

男孩的脚丫刚阳、美丽。脚趾修长，长着可爱的脚毛，脚底板大大的，长着可爱的脚弓，脚掌红润诱人。

学渣胡大山拿着竹鞭。他面前，两个学霸少年的光屁股悲哀地凄凉地在木凳上乱扭，四只光脚丫可怜地无助地在空中踢腾。他想抽哪个抽哪个，谁也跑不掉。想抽屁股就抽屁股，想抽脚丫就抽脚丫，哪个部位也躲不开。

这一切，就是因为学霸男孩是学渣男人的Sub。

“老子辛苦工作，养你们上学，不知操了多少心，你们对得起家长一片苦心吗，怎么就不知回报呢”？ 啪，啪，啪……哎呀，妈呀……鞭打声和两个男孩的哀嚎此起彼伏。

“跟你们说了多少次，要把心思放在学习上”，啪，啪，啪……轻一点，我错啦……

“今天努力付出，一定能在明天结果，这个道理你们不是挺懂的吗”？呼，呼，呼……嘶，太疼了，呜呜，打到缝里面了……

“别人能拿优秀，为什么你们不行”？咔嚓，咔嚓，咔嚓……哎呀，疼啊……我前天成绩比他好，主人多打他两下……咔嚓，咔嚓，咔嚓，“你还指挥我？我专打你” ……

“说了多少次，要有信心、决心、恒心、脚踏实地、戒骄戒躁”，嗖，嗖，嗖……哇，我的脚心好疼，我的脚心好痒……

“一切拿成绩说话，再花钱、花时间，成绩不好等于零”，噗，噗，噗……啊，屁股疼，打到鸡巴蛋了……

“你们笨吗？你们不笨，你们比谁都聪明，你们就是懒、不努力学习”！刷啦、刷啦、刷啦……哎呀主人，别拿刷子那么使劲擦脚心啊，痒死了、疼死了，我受不了了，我也受不了了……

打累了，胡大山也消了气，把小哥俩光着屁股松开捆绑，一手一个，夹在腋下，从行刑的杂用室带到卧室，扑通扔到大床上。

赤身裸体的两个青春少年，一个趴着，撅着红肿的屁股，一个仰卧，敞露阴毛和鸡巴，好容易熬过惩罚，脊梁、胸脯剧烈起伏，慢慢回气。


	14. 训练

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你们还不服气”？胡大山命令，“我来让你们小哥俩相互友爱一下，听着，转身，鸡巴对鸡巴、脸对脸，互相搂起来”。 

年轻大男孩的裸体，一个雪白，一个健康的小麦色，都布满了纵横交错的的红色鞭痕，胡静的屁股更是红通通的象猴屁股。原本白嫩的四只脚丫，脚底板被刷子刷得麻辣红肿，夹杂着鞭子抽打的一道道肿条。

俩人都被打老实了，象两口袋发酵发甜发软的烂苹果，服服帖帖在床上趴着躺着，再没有之前飞扬跋扈、调皮捣蛋的力气。

赵刚仰躺，但是屁股不能碰床，只好弯曲着举起两条光腿，膝盖碰胸，亮出屁股、屁股眼，颇似平时正面被鸡奸的体位，两只男脚在半空垂头丧气地耷拉着。

胡大山此刻没有拿大鸡巴捅他们的心思。他拿过一盆凉水，粗手粗脚地拿毛巾，给俩男孩清洗满身大汗，治疗伤口。

“我现在打你们，对你们严格要求，是为了你们好”，他语重心长，仔细地擦拭男孩们的肌肤，然后涂抹伤痛膏。 他粗大的手指出奇地灵巧、温和。伤痛膏非常有效，敷到之处，受伤的皮肤立刻不疼了，清凉冰静，还有被麻醉地快感，几秒之内的前后对比，愉悦极了。

胡静舒服得呜呜直叫。赵刚也慢慢平息了被光着屁股狠打的怨气。

“哎，又打狠了，把你们扒光了打屁股，其实也不想这么重”，胡大山唉声叹气。

赵刚半不服气半赌气地一扭头：哼，说得轻松，打狠了、不想打，屁股开花的可是我唉。哎呦，清点擦，脚心好像破皮了。

“以后你们乖一点，我不就不打了吗”？胡大山把胡静赤裸的上身抱在宽阔的怀里，心疼地擦拭男孩被打的红通通的屁股蛋。

胡静抱着男人的大腿，感受男人的抚摸，闻着男人身上好闻的汗味，感动得象小猫一样呜呜哽咽：“主人，都是我不好，不乖……呜呜，不但惹你生气，让你打，还要让你来擦……呜呜，以后一定听你话，做你的好Sub……哎呦，屁股蛋好麻”。

“说了多少次，要团结友爱，你数学好点，你语文好点，以后互相帮助，成绩就一直优秀了”。胡大山擦完男孩们的身子，谆谆教诲，如慈父、如严师。

胡静表态：“嗯，我作为哥哥，以后一定帮助弟弟”。

赵刚气坏了：“喂喂，这件事就是你捣鬼好不好，现在居然装得没事人一样。是你最先把我作业本藏起来的耶”。胡静回击：“我才冤枉，明明是你挑的头，你前天……”，“哼，你大前天……”，“呸，上个礼拜……”两个男孩又吵起来了，揭底牌、告状，私底下干的那点鬼动作，彼此掀了个底掉。

胡大山吹胡子瞪眼睛：“好哇，我怎么养了你们俩个不懂事的Sub，被打成这样还不忘搞内部矛盾”，他把两个男孩拉着从床上站起来。 “我们仨光着屁股在床上睡过多少次了，你们俩身上哪里有几根毛、几颗痦子彼此都门清，有什么好闹的？啊”？

啪，啪，一人一个脑壳。两个少年一丝不挂，被弹得脑门火辣辣的，立刻又站直，不服气，气呼呼互看一眼，把头扭到另一侧。

“你们还不服气”？胡大山命令，“我来让你们小哥俩相互友爱一下，听着，转身，鸡巴对鸡巴、脸对脸，互相搂起来”。 

男孩瞥着嘴，不敢顶撞主人的指令，不情不愿地把光滑赤裸的身体抱在一次，鸡巴摩擦鸡巴、阴毛纠缠阴毛、乳头贴着乳头，四只手分别抱着对方的四个光溜溜的屁股蛋，四只光脚丫在地上别扭地扭来扭去，贴在一起，脚趾头抵脚趾头。

“亲嘴，吐舌头那种深吻”。

太恶心了。虽然光着身子一起过了不知多少晚上，在床上也搂在一起过，还肉体纠缠着整夜整夜睡，但那是被主人的大鸡巴操屁股。单独抱着，还亲嘴？跟对面这个讨厌的家伙？

赵刚和胡静鼻子对鼻子，距离不到五厘米，不约而同狠狠对、不服气地、傲气地瞪了对方一眼，不顾自己的鸡巴正怼在对方的鸡巴上。

亲就亲。赵刚想，自己是男的，亲嘴又不少块肉，谁怕谁，还怕胡静那个狐狸精？他闭上眼睛，吐出舌头，往胡静脸上凑去。

胡静闭眼晚了一步，看到赵刚的猪头丑态，气得咬牙，但是怕待会主人单独打自己的屁股，只好也撅起嘴，迎了上去。

男孩的嘴唇接触。赵刚恶作剧地把舌头伸到胡静口腔深处，反正自己比对方心大。舌头滑溜溜地纠缠、扫动，两个男孩都起了物理反应，鸡巴充血、涨大，挤压在两人赤裸的肚皮之间。

忽然，赵刚感到嘴里涌进来一大股口水。是胡静。胡静故意攒了一大堆口水一股脑吐到自己嘴里，恶心自己。三人一起光屁股上床的时候，别说胡静的口水，胡静的精液、肠液、连尿液，赵刚都知道是什么滋味。但是这样吐一嘴吐沫，还是难受。他立刻向后闪开，呸一声，把胡静的口水吐出去，吐了胡静满鼻子满脸。

胡静被喷了一脸唾沫，生气地以牙还牙，呸呸呸，连着吐唾沫，也吐了赵刚一头一脸。两个男孩，光着屁股，互相搂着，愤愤然瞪着眼，呸呸吐着口水，彼此的鸡巴还硬着，鸡巴头对鸡巴头剑拔弩张顶，像是两只斗架的小公鸡。

胡大山气得翻白眼。“你”，他指着赵刚，“我看到你先吐口水的”。

明明是胡静先把口水推到我嘴里！赵刚心里大喊，他看到对面的胡静胜利地冲自己挤鬼脸、甩脸色，知道说了也没用。亲嘴的时候别人的口水进嘴巴，难道不正常？上哪儿说理去？

赵刚被仰天绑在特制木凳床上，四肢大张，接受惩罚。胡静兴高采烈地被选为执行者。

他们哥俩在床上裸裎相对多少次了，彼此身体的秘密、弱点，一清二楚。胡静傲慢地亲吻上赵刚的喉结，这是赵刚肉体上仅次于鸡巴的最敏感、最怕痒的部位。赵刚哈哈干笑、四肢被绑着徒劳地高频抖动，脚后跟啪啪地撞击木头床板，无法挣脱，只能眼睁睁遭受其痒无比的酷刑。

胡静拿起一根粗糙的鸡尾羽毛，刷刷刷来回刺激赵刚赤裸肉体上的腋窝、肋下、会阴、脚心，一切怕痒的地方，甚至还伸到两腿之间，去刷男孩柔嫩的屁股眼。

赵刚才啊啊大叫几声，胡静却捉狭地拿起自己还没洗的踢过足球的臭袜子，把他的嘴巴堵了个严严实实。 这么多天下来，赵刚肉体的底线早就被突破了无数遍。在床上，胡静的脚丫子他不知舔了多少次，哪里甜哪里咸一清二楚，但是胡静的臭袜子还是第一次吃。咸咸的，一股青春男孩的脚汗味道，一股淡淡的发霉的鞋子味。

他“呜呜呜”挣扎，在瘙痒酷刑下几乎哭出来，可惜哭出来都没用，胡静的手指细长、白皙、毫不客气，一点都没有停止的意思。 男孩的脚心、胳肢窝、喉结、身体各处被鸡毛瘙痒，只能徒劳地反撑脚掌、窝起脚掌、张开五指、五指握拳，四肢在捆绑范围内小幅高频无助地踢腾……痒得头皮发麻、浑身发酥、每根骨头都发脆，再不停，只怕整个肉体要酥痒酸麻成粉末了。

胡大山终于过来，把臭袜子从嘴里拿走。“呀” ……赵刚长长叹气。

胡静表功似地对胡大山说：“主人，他不乖，我惩罚得好吧”？

迎接他的，是胡大山一把把他捞起来，光着身子扔到床上：“小骚货，别以为我不知道你欺负弟弟，你那点小把戏，更该罚。”

下午，屋外阳光明媚，屋里肉色翻滚，胡大山的黑毛屁股大起大落，操的身下的胡静断气似的嗷嗷鬼叫。

床边，赵刚赤身裸体，被仰面绑在木凳上，侧头，看着胡静被操屁股眼，有点幸灾乐祸。这个主人，除了兽欲大发的时候大鸡巴实在吓人，处理事情不算不公道。

良久，胡大山长长地狼嚎一声，胡静在他胯下雌伏地惨叫，屁股眼里猛烈地受精。

胡大山没有放过小哥俩。他过来，把赵刚解开，让他和刚被鸡奸的胡静并肩站着，赤身裸体，继续刚才因为吐唾沫而中断的“感情亲善”训练。

两个少年光着屁股，接着亲嘴。这次，没人敢搞怪，老老实实吐舌头、互舔嘴唇、交换少量口水。

赵刚给胡静舔屁股眼。胡静刚刚被鸡奸过，屁股眼红肿、翻出、往外渗着白花花的浓精。赵刚自己被鸡奸、口交不知多少次，已经习惯了主人种子的味道，哪怕是从胡静的直肠里流出来，他也知道如何舔掉、咽下。有一秒钟，他想过咬一口胡静的屁股，不过看到胡大山在边上虎视眈眈，还是服服帖帖地用柔软的舌头服务，舒服得胡静呻吟不止。

接下来，胡静被勒令给赵刚舔脚。轮到赵刚坏笑。他们中午在学校踢足球，回家还没洗澡，脚上汗味十足。刚才胡静给自己塞了一嘴臭袜子，现在终于让他尝尝原汁原味的大男脚。胡静示威似地翻着白眼，张嘴吸允赵刚的每根脚指头、舔他的脚掌、脚后跟，先是左脚、然后右脚，把咸味的、臭味的、麻味的各种青春男孩的脚味咽下去。

惩罚以两个男孩裸体跳舞结束。双人舞、并肩热舞，他们光着屁股、甩着屁股、踢着光脚丫，被胡大山肆意戏弄肉体、无耻地比较肉体的每个细节：鸡巴的长短、阴毛的浓密、屁股蛋的松紧、腹肌的多少、胸脯的宽窄、锁骨的深浅、脊梁的弯直……


	15. 学校里

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 上学闹别扭、和别人打了一架

这天早上，上学，出楼门洞的时候，胡静抢先一步出门，一抬下巴，傲慢地挑衅：“你在后面慢慢夹着屁股、象鸭子一样走吧，我才不跟你并排，丢人现眼。”

赵刚昨天晚上在床上不乖，板着脸别手别脚，被胡大山发起性子，里里外外上上下下操了个昏天黑地。然后一脚踹下床，罚他在地板上打地铺过夜。

一早，赵刚就迷糊着被大床上的吱哇声、嘎叽声吵醒。胡静正光着身子，被毛茸茸的胡大山压着，男人汗唧唧的光脊背和肌肉发达的光屁股在少年雪白赤裸的肉体上大捣大抽，男孩的两条光腿痉挛、脚尖绷得笔直，直插到天上，显然到了关键时分。

胡静丢盔卸甲后，胡大山把赵刚从地上拽上床，摸了摸屁股，又干一次，射了他满肠子粘液。接着昨天晚上的惩罚，不许他洗屁股，直接撵出门。现在赵刚的屁股眼里正汩汩往外冒粘稠滑腻的肠液、精块，沾满屁股缝、大腿内侧，沾在内裤上，非常润滑、难受，更别提屁股眼的红肿还没完全消退，只能一瘸一拐。难怪胡静笑话。

赵刚翻着白眼：“你跟我一样是个Sub，谁怕谁啊，你又不是没被这么罚过，上次不知是谁，还掉出一个屎球”。

胡静涨红了脸：“那不是屎球，是肛塞，我屁股眼没夹住，从裤腿里滚出来的”，他接着刺激赵刚，“说到屎球，你忘了你今天被罚，不就是因为昨天在床上放屁了？”

赵刚也涨红脸：“胡说，那不是放屁，是主人的大鸡巴打进去的空气太多，他拔出鸡巴又快，才有的噼里啪啦声”，他澄清，“主人罚我，是因为他大鸡巴插我嘴巴的时候，我光张嘴，舌头不舔，他才不高兴”。

胡静嘲笑：“这么长时间了，在床上脱光了衣服，还是跟死人一样，笨死了，主人就该把你卖了，反正你是白送的，十块钱大甩卖也不亏，还省了每天饭桶一样吃那么多，把我家都吃穷了。”

自己被白送给Dom是赵刚心里的痛。他现在已经知道父母当天的苦衷，再如何，在胡大山家当Sub，远强于去敌国当军妓，让胡大山扒光了捅屁股眼，远好于每天被几十上百个野蛮人精壮汉子没日没夜鸡奸、口淫。他别无选择，只能认命，只能谢谢胡大山接受自己倒贴上门。

无论如何，他不想多纠缠这个话题。赵刚抿了抿嘴，说：“走吧，别拖拉了，万一赶不上这班公交车，迟到扣分，主人生气，咱俩又是一起倒霉，谁也没好下场。”

胡静哼一声，也不想冒迟到的风险，扭头走路。

在学校一切顺利。胡静、赵刚两个学霸，虽然彼此不对付，但都有各自的朋友圈，并不缺伙伴。老师对他们不错，两个人的学习时光总体来说很愉悦。他们为此确实感恩。 无论初衷如何，胡大山一旦提上裤子，确实是好Dom。能开明到让签了约的Sub继续抛头露面去上学，百分之九十几的Dom都做不到。 赵刚即使跟一个经济条件更好的同龄Dom签约，如果不能去学校上学，天天在家操持家务、跟班似的伺候人，未必有现在快乐。 至于屁股眼，跟任何一个Dom都要被操的，有区别吗？

午休，胡静在厕所遇到周猛。周猛是同年级的学渣，真实能力者，身沉力大，总是欺负Sub同学，是Sub圈里公认的渣男。他尤其看不惯胡静和赵刚：垃圾Sub而已，签约给Dom操屁股眼的肉块，居然成了学霸。

“呦喝，这不是学霸Sub嘛”，周猛嘻皮笑脸对周静说：“昨天小屁股又被你的Dom操了几次”？

胡静没理，低头想走，但是被蛮横地挡住门。周猛下巴一抬，轻薄地吹了声口哨： “小娘皮，怎么夹着屁股走路，哦对了，你的屁股眼大概是肿的，哈哈”。

厕所外的赵刚听得直皱眉。他虽然跟胡静不对付，但毕竟是同一个Dom胯下雌伏的Sub、同一个锅里吃饭、同一张床上被操、同一个鸡巴下吱哇乱叫，自己是刚阳男孩，就算是不喜欢胡静，也不会偷偷摸摸看他被外人欺负而偷乐。他走进厕所，挡在胡静身前，对周猛说：“周猛同学，你的话太下流了”。又回头对周静说：“你走，回教室去”。

周猛笑了：“这不是跟胡静共伺一夫的下贱Sub吗，你跟胡静小哥俩一起光着屁股上床，肩并肩撅着屁股让Dom轮流操屁股眼的时候，谁叫得骚”？

“你知道我跟胡静一起光屁股上床”，赵刚的声音平静，但是听得出其中的愤怒，“你知道我们是这么好的小哥俩，你还敢一个对俩，当面欺负？”

周猛大笑，反手一个嘴巴打来，他是真实能力者，力气大速度快，赵刚躲不开，啪地一声，脸上一个红印，人也一个趔趄。周猛狞笑：“老子是真正的男人，顶天立地，别说欺负你，就是在这扒光你这个下贱Sub，当众鸡奸，也不过罚点钱而已。”他踏上一步，手指头点着赵刚的胸膛：“你们Sub就是贱货，根本不配来上学。夹着屁股眼滚回家伺候Dom去！天天在外面搔首弄姿，伤风败俗、丢人现眼！”

赵刚在父母家的时候，是学校的Sub拳击队队员，他知道自己再如何比其他Sub强壮，也绝打不过有真实能力的Dom，但是他豁出去了，一个勾拳就对周猛的下巴击去，嘴里恶狠狠地反骂：“我们两个是下贱的Sub，但是你的成绩比我们都不如，你才是丢人现眼的夯货”。

周猛的真实能力爆发，一甩头轻松躲过赵刚的拳头，狞笑道：“贱货，你成功让我生气了。我就喜欢玩你这样有野性的Sub。你不是挺意气，护着胡静嘛？今天不但你跑不掉，他也得倒霉。老子豁出去每人掏几百块钱罚款，把你们一个个扒光了，光屁股刷上‘我是贱货’，并排吊到大楼天台上去。”说着，力大拳沉，击向赵刚。

赵刚听得气怒交加，勉强侧闪，肩膀中拳，疼得半身都麻了，然而不屈服，反手又是一拳，可惜再次被周猛闪过。

周猛一脚把赵刚踢了个踉跄，蛮横地过来撕他的衣服裤子。赵刚拼命反抗，裤带还是被硬扯掉，那么倔强、阳刚的男孩，真的要在光天化日之下被扒掉衣服裤子了，气得他咬牙切齿。

后面的胡静扑上来，死死抱住周猛的腰，赵刚看到机会，上来一拳，这一次，正中周猛的脸颊，嘴唇火辣辣地破了。

周猛大怒，一把甩开胡静，几拳追打得赵刚狼狈不堪。

胡静灰头土脸地又扑上来，死死抱住周猛的左臂，“啊”，周猛惨叫，胡静张开牙齿，狠狠地咬住他的手腕。周猛对着胡静的头猛锤，胡静就是不松口。赵刚则奋不顾身虎跳过来，抱着周猛粗壮的腰。厕所地滑，周猛站立不稳，三个人倒在地上滚扭在一起。

这一架打得丑陋无比。没有骑士精神，没有战场礼仪，只有动物的本能厮杀。

这一架打得疯狂无比，赵刚把几个月来所有的委屈、侮辱、愤怒、不平，全部压在拳头上，一拳又一拳砸向周猛的鼻子、眼眶、腮帮，根本不管打到没有，三拳换一拳也在所不惜，完全不计得失。胡静也像只发疯的猫，连撕带咬。周猛在滑溜溜的厕所地面上打成烂架，有力无处使，站不起来，气得吼叫连连……

当三个少年被最终分开的时候，赵刚浑身每根骨头都疼得好像碎了，鼻子、额头，到处是血，糊了一脸。周静的衬衫被彻底撕成两片，不知哪去了，赤裸上身，肌肤青一块紫一块，只剩两个破袖子在小臂挂着。周猛也不算好过，两个眼圈黑肿如熊猫，下巴被赵刚用脑门撞了好几下，嘴唇、舌头破了，满嘴血腥味，头发上还不知哪里沾来一张擦屁股纸。


	16. 友谊

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “香肠”？赵刚眼睛发亮，嘴巴里一秒钟不到就涌出口水，又疑惑地上下打量胡静：“你跟我一样，一丝不挂，浑身精光，怎么能带香肠过来，藏哪儿了？”

校长过来，一指赵刚和周静：“周猛还没接受任何Sub的签约，不是法定正式Dom，不必报官。看你俩平时成绩不错，又有老师求情，不是疯Sub症，不必报备兽医站登记，暂时不开除。不过”，他严厉地说：“Sub和真实能力者打架，违反几乎所有校规，记大过，扒光，吊在广场上，每人五十鞭示众。叫他们的Dom过来，深刻检讨家教，赔偿一切损失。”

校长又一指周猛：“身为真实能力者，居然跟俩头Sub撕打，还没打赢，被揍成这样，能力评级降一级，叫家长过来，深刻检讨家教。”

能力评级对Dom来说极其重要，每一级都非常宝贵，高一级山高水远、低一级此路不通。周猛等级被扣，好容易挣来的前程大大受损，心疼得比断手断腿都难过，恨得牙痒，大叫抗议声中，被保安拉走。

赵刚和周静被扒得一丝不挂，光着屁股被当众狠抽五十鞭，行刑者居然是红着眼的周猛，这是他作为真实能力者的权利。幸好赵刚和周静已经签约成了胡大山的Sub，周猛的等级又被降了，权限不够。否则周猛如果愿意花钱，有权指定要他们当自己的Sub，肆意虐待、鸡奸之后卖到妓院去。这就是为什么学校里Sub见了Dom，偶尔玩笑没问题，但是绝对不敢真起冲突。

小哥俩被暴怒的周猛肆意发泄，打得狼哭鬼号、胡静甚至屎尿失禁，丢人现眼，吊在广场示众一下午。胡大山黑着脸把他们领走。 昏迷之前，赵刚对胡大山说了一句：“原来挨鞭子这么疼的，主人，你平时抽我们的时候，真是太仁慈了。”

养了半个月的伤，才勉强能回学校上学。一个变化，是学校里没人再欺负他们。周猛曾试图找人帮他报复，但是他被俩Sub打了，别的Dom心里笑话，没几人想趟浑水。赵刚胡静又警觉，时时刻刻在一起守望互助。赵刚更摆出一副只要你不怕再降级，我才不怕被开除的姿态，我是Sub我怕谁，不上学在家全职伺候主人的Sub多了去了。试探几次，各退一步，赵刚胡静脱光衣服，光着屁股、甩着鸡巴绕着操场跑一圈，边跑边屈辱地喊：我是混蛋。然后跪在地上给周猛磕三个响头，周猛沉着脸正式接受赔罪，事态平息。

另一个变化，你们是赵刚和胡静的关系不再互相别扭。他们一起被扒光示众、一起挨鞭子、一起回家受胡大山责罚、一起防备周猛，事情起因是赵刚挺身而出帮胡静，而打周猛的时候胡静也出力良多，两个男孩成了真正的难友、战友，加上本来就是一个床上光屁股睡觉的Sub，真的成了小哥俩。

赵刚想：胡静本来快快乐乐在家里跟着胡大山当Sub，自己忽然闯进他的生活，确实也不怪对方一时转不过弯。胡静本质是个不错的男孩，自己来家晚、而且生日小了几天，给他当弟弟，理所当然。赵刚在父母家是独生子，一直孤单、想有个弟弟或者妹妹。现在多了个哥哥，也不错。

两个男孩深谈了一次，象两个小大人那样严肃地深谈。他们推心交腹，前嫌尽弃，彼此笑着说：来，拍个手，和解了，以后就是好哥俩，一起努力学习，一起光着屁股，一起伺候主人。

* * *

这天，胡大山独自把自己关在隔壁的书房，忙乱地专心处理如山的账本。

赵刚和胡静在卧室一起撅着屁股擦地。赵刚压低声音对胡静说：“我要上厕所”。

因为在学校打架，小哥俩还处于胡大山的惩罚期。两个月之内，绝对不许用自己的手碰自己的鸡巴，连上厕所都不许碰。所以他们现在洗澡拉屎撒尿，只能一起去，彼此帮对方扶鸡巴。

“不是才一起撒过尿”。胡静抱怨。看了一眼赵刚的胯下，说道：“真不羞，你的鸡巴又硬了，你不是想上厕所，而是想让我摸一下它吧”。 两人在家不穿衣服，光着屁股、精光赤溜地走来走去，硬着的鸡巴一目了然，非常显眼。

另一个惩罚，是两个男孩两个月内不许随便射。光溜溜在床上滚成一团被操屁股眼的时候也不许射。只能每到周末，为了少年身体发育需要、并且学校成绩值得奖励，胡大山才会让男孩舒舒服服、呲牙咧嘴、难得地发泄一次青春的雪白精液。

俩人昨天晚上屁股眼被狠干猛捅，今天浑身发热，尤其是赵刚，火力壮，无论是学习还是干家务，动不动就硬一回。他嘻皮笑脸：“唉，那你就替我摸几下吧，我也替你摸”。

胡静的出息没比赵刚多多少，扭捏两下，丢人现眼地从了。

互相摸了一会鸡巴，彼此欲火暂时平息一点。胡静没羞没臊地把手掌放在鼻子前，使劲抽鼻子闻了几下。赵刚看了，也使劲闻了几下自己的手，嘻皮笑脸：“呵呵，挺好闻”。

胡静看看房门，外面没人。翻过身，压低声音，怕被隔壁书房里的胡大山听见，咬着赵刚的耳朵说：“跟你说哈，待会动作快点，我中午省了一根香肠没吃，刚才偷偷从厨房带过来给你”。暖和的气流从他的嘴里喷出来，哈得赵刚耳朵、脖子痒痒的。

赵刚因为的打架的主力，胡大山对他的惩罚比胡静重，加了一条：两个月内不许吃人类食物，天天只能吃土渣一样毫无味道的Sub营养粥。他已经到看到肯德基招贴画就走不动的地步。

“香肠”？赵刚眼睛发亮，嘴巴里一秒钟不到就涌出口水，又疑惑地上下打量胡静：“你跟我一样，一丝不挂，浑身精光，怎么能带香肠过来，藏哪儿了？”

“嘻嘻，你猜”。


	17. 结局

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 绝对不再签约新Sub了，被枪口顶着脑袋也不再签约了，就我们仨人一起过。你们谁考上大学，哪怕是个最差的地方学院，立刻迎娶，给予正式名分，如果两个都考上大学，就两个一起娶。天天并排脱光了，在老子床上被老子随便操屁股眼。当然，如果不乖，还是要打屁股。

三口两口吃完了香肠，“真香，还是热的”，赵刚满足地坐在胡静身边。

他忽然想到，因为家里赔了好多钱给周猛家，经济暂时紧张，最近吃饭买东西比较节省。胡大山和胡静两个人吃饭，一共才四根香肠。胡静在饭桌上的时候已经省了一根给胡大山，让胡大山一人吃三根。也就是说，胡静自己一根都没吃，全省给胡大山和自己了。

他扭头看着这个皮肤白净、眉目清秀、头发自然卷曲的男孩，真漂亮。 赵刚看呆了，想：刚来的时候为什么会恨他？现在， _我一点都不讨厌胡静_ 。

“是啊，我也不讨厌你啦，我们不是和解了嘛”。胡静说。

“唉？你怎么知道我心里的想法”？难道胡静会读心？

胡静看着赵刚直勾勾看着自己的傻样，“扑哧”乐了出来：“你何止心里想，嘴上也说出来了，那么大声的自言自语，我又不聋，怎么会听不到”。

赵刚“哦”一声，不好意思地涨红了脸。 过一会，赵刚俯身过去，凑近胡静的脸：“其实我想说的，不是不讨厌你”，少年皱着眉，咬着牙，一字一句地讲：“我是说，我、喜、欢、你”。

胡静看着赵刚，过了几秒，光溜溜地身子往后一靠，又“扑哧”乐出来：“你说‘我喜欢你’的样子，象是要跟我打架”。

赵刚瘪嘴，瞟着眼睛往下看，随意摆弄。

良久，胡静皱眉： “你的手弄疼我了” 。

“是你太硬了”，赵刚顶嘴，然后嘟囔：“那好，不用手”，低下头去。

“啊”……胡静轻轻叫了一声，更没有抵抗力。他闭上眼睛，后脑靠到墙上，仔细享受。这样的感觉，是跟主人一起在床上是很少经历的，别有情趣。

过了一会，胡静忽然感到什么，睁眼往下看：“你扒我屁股缝干吗？……你疯了，你难道想……我是哥哥，你是弟弟耶……啊，啊……好吧，就几下好了”……他对这样的猥亵行为没有太大抗拒的能力，浑身发软，任赵刚胡作非为。

没多久，胡静惊慌的、压抑的低低的声音响起：“哦、啊……你快停下来，别干傻事，真射进去，让主人知道，我可帮不了你……啊……我也快憋不住了，你真的必须停下来”……

平时没有主人允许尚且不许射精，何况现在处于额外的惩罚期。如果在这样大的事情上的违规，而且还是射在自己屁股眼里，随之而来的惩罚，想起来就害怕，至少一个礼拜走不了路吧。

两个男孩象两只赤裸光溜的小猴子，面对美味的果子，急色地互相抓挠，啃掉了果皮，面对唾手可得的最后的、最敏感、最爆发的果肉，却不敢尝试，急得呜呜叫、光屁股蹦。

赵刚在关键时候保持半点清明，抽出了自己的鸡巴，赤裸的胸脯上下起伏剧烈喘息，翻身把胡静的裸体压在身下，肌肤摩擦、鸡巴在紧致的腹肌之间互搅，咬牙切齿地说：“操你屁股眼太舒服了，怪不得主人那么来劲，等过了这个惩罚期，我就能痛痛快快操你了，天天光着屁股趴你身上，拿鸡巴顶你”。 他苦着脸继续说：“不过现在我忍得太难受，怕自己不管不顾就射了，你鬼点子多，有什么办法让我不犯规？”

“有办法”，胡静差点被赵刚害得射出来，冲他翻了个白眼，气呼呼地说：“那就是----继续憋着，哦、哦、啊”……赵刚下了重手。

胡静告饶：“好弟弟，轻点，我要是射了，一定把你供出来，主人也饶不了你”，他停了停，眨眨眼，接着说：“我真的有个办法，现在不说，等晚上光着身子，一起在床上伺候主人的时候，你就知道”。

“真的？太好了……先别起来，再摸我两下……”

* * *

“靠，你看看几点了，主人说今天晚上吃饺子，现在连饺子馅都还没做，惨了惨了，被你害惨了，我屁股昨天被打，现在刚好点”。

小哥俩精赤溜溜地跑进厨房，叮叮咣咣地做晚饭。

“别再摸我屁股！主人书房的门开了，他能看到的！你傻吗？”

“不摸就不摸……喂喂，胡静，你怎么又加盐、又加味精，这种做法太老土了吧，我们大城市里，不吃这么多咸东西”。

“大城市来的了不起？还不是光着屁股给我这个小城市的乡巴佬当弟弟、一起被主人操屁股眼。哼，加盐加味精怎么啦，主人喜欢，我还要加酱油呢。”

“你倒进去的是醋唉。”

“完了完了，今天被你弄昏头了。我从来没犯过这种错误，这怎么办？”

“加糖进去，可以把咸味冲淡，还可以多加胡椒，把味道盖住了”。

“真的假的，你别坑我”

“我怎么会坑你，别忘了我是大城市出身，知识面宽着呢，多学着点……”

* * *

啪！胡大山把碗重重放下，碗里的饺子颠出几个，掉到桌子上。

“你们自己尝尝，这是人吃的味道吗”？他的手指头快点到赵刚和胡静的鼻子尖上：“你们这几天做事颠三倒四，上次打架的事情还没完，现在皮子又发痒，你们Sub，真是三天不打，上房揭瓦。自己说，该打多少下屁股”。

两个男孩苦着脸，一丝不挂、光着屁股、甩着鸡巴，直挺挺地跪在胡大山面前的地上。互相看一眼，自觉地弯腰，搬起主人的大毛脚，一人一只，放自己头上顶着，继续挨骂。

“你们是不是又闹矛盾了”？骂了一阵，胡大山审问，“我在书房就听见你们在外面一直细细索索不知干什么”，他恨铁不成钢，痛心疾首：“看来，我还得给你们加大‘友情训练’的分量，站起来，光着屁股，面对面抱起来，亲嘴。”

赵刚和胡静赤身裸体，互相搂抱，亲嘴、亲耳朵、亲锁骨。

胡大山纳闷地看着：这次这么主动？赵刚的手抱着胡静的屁股蛋，恨不得抠进肉里，胡静的手在赵刚光脊梁、光屁股上一路摸，比摸老子还来劲……而且俩小孩的鸡巴怎么都这么硬，不对，这是快射了，停，赶快停，不要搂搂抱抱了。

接下来的“友情训练”项目一个比一个激情满满。两个赤身裸体的少年，当着胡大山的面，互相亲鸡巴、舔屁股眼、舔脚丫、互相自慰……每次胡大山都得临时喊停，否则看男孩呲牙裂嘴没出息的样子，八成憋不住要射出来。

* * *

赵刚和胡静并排、光溜溜地躺在床上，勾肩搭背，胸脯腹肌赤裸，两片阴毛黑压压的，阴毛之下的两根青春的鸡巴并排冲天，怒目圆睁。

胡大山再忍不住，扑了上去，房间里此起彼伏轮流响起男孩的奶叫，四只光脚丫在空中乱踢，中间趴着男人的丑陋多毛的肌肉屁股、汗唧唧的光脊梁大扭大抽大捣大压……想抽谁就抽谁，想插几下插几下……

小哥俩翻过身，两个青春靓丽的屁股在胡大山面前呈现。真是漂亮啊。男人插着这个，拍打那个，再插那个，掐扭这个……

胡静眯起妖艳地、极度勾人的丹凤眼：“主人，快，同时插我们俩”。胡大山真心想，可惜只有一根鸡巴，没法同时插两个屁股眼。

胡静出主意：“我趴最底下，弟弟，你趴我身上，插进来，主人，你在最上面，插弟弟，我们俩一起给你当肉垫，不就同时干我们哥俩了？”

胡大山大笑，“小静鬼主意真多”，扑上了已经急迫地开始蠕动光屁股的赵刚的背后。

一片疾风骤雨，狼哭鬼号，赵刚惨叫：“我不行了，不能再来了，呜呜，我不要再射了……”

“嘻嘻，弟弟，现在后悔太晚了，主人才插到一半呢……”

哇哇哇、哦哦哦、咦咦咦、呀呀呀……

 **【后续花絮】** 赵刚和胡静学业优秀，揍过Dom，是Sub中的英雄、传奇人物。因此，学校里同是Sub出身的老师异常卖力帮忙，帮他们两个早早争取到名额有限的Sub考大学的准考资格证。

胡大山高兴的当晚狠操了两个男孩，操完嘴巴操屁股眼，操完屁股眼操嘴巴，操得他们吱哇奶叫。

胡大山激动万分：呜呜，老子一个垃圾学渣丑八怪，居然能操俊俏的大学生学霸，还是两个一起操，两个学霸的嫩屁股，想操哪个操哪个，想操就操，想打就打……

他保证：我绝对不再签约新Sub了，被枪口顶着脑袋也不再签约了，就我们仨人一起过。你们谁考上大学，哪怕是个最差的地方学院，立刻迎娶，给予正式名分，如果两个都考上大学，就两个一起娶。天天并排脱光了，在老子床上被老子随便操屁股眼。当然，如果不乖，还是要打屁股。

就像，现在，这么打屁股……

啪啪啪、哎呀哎呀哎呀、嗖嗖嗖、饶了我吧主人……


End file.
